


Flung Out Of Space

by odeon



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carol Goes Boldly Where No One Has Ever Gone Before, F/F, Farce I'm Sure, Fluff, Lesbian Sex - Sort Of, Sharks, Spaced Out Fun, Telepathy, The Final Carol Frontier?, Weird Alien Shit, alien knowledge, baby seals, beavers - Freeform, flounders, maybe even more marine animals?, space babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odeon/pseuds/odeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Aird is a renowned NASA scientist who realizes that the grass is greenest on her very own yard. Or not exactly the grass but the pair of eyes found there one starry night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starry Night

It was 2 AM in the morning. Sitting at her kitchen table and strumming her fingers nervously on it, Dr. Carol Aird was furious. No, as a matter of fact she wasn’t furious, she was livid and even more than that, worried out of her mind. Her sixteen-year-old daughter Rindy was still out with her latest beau, a dubious fellow named Tommy Tucker. It was way past her bedtime, and she hadn’t been answering her cell for the past three hours.

_Tommy Tucker_ , Carol had scoffed when the young man had come to pick Rindy up. _The Tuckers of Roswell, New Mexico, could illustrate the Wikipedia page on the concept of ’white trash’ any day_ , she had mused begrudgingly. And Tommy was four years older than Rindy… _As if we need another teenage mom in this family_ , Carol agonized. She herself had been only eighteen when she’d given birth to Nerinda, ”Rindy” for short. She at least had married the culprit of her lamentable error taking place on the backseat of a Chevy.

Not that the marriage itself had brought anything good at its wake, quite the contrary – Harge Aird, the heir to the Aird combine harvester fortune had turned out to be a dim-witted drunkard who’d luckily kicked the bucket some five years ago leaving a hefty sum of money for his widow and only child. The sonofabitch had gone into a fatal cardiac arrest while trying to have his way with his already estranged wife. ”Too bad the old bastard got his first real hard-on only after having croaked,” Rindy had commented recently referring to Harge’s _rigor mortis_. It had taken all of Carol’s will power not to burst out laughing hearing her remark but she’d managed to keep her poker face and even admonish her of being disrespectful of her father’s memory. _Some memory…_

A pair of head lights cast its glow on the porch. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Carol snapped into action and stepped outside to give her disobedient daughter what was coming to her. ”NERINDA AIRD, YOU GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR!” A beautiful blonde girl slouched her way out of a rusty pick up truck after what had seemed like an extended tonsil analysis done by two hopeless amateurs. ”Chill out, mom…” Rindy replied wearily. The shadowy figure behind the steering wheel revved the engine and turned away from their drive way in a matter of seconds. The young woman walked by her enraged mother unimpressed.

”Wait a minute… Wait a minute!” Carol shouted after her daughter who was heading straight upstairs. ”WE ARE SO NOT DONE HERE, YOUNG LADY!” Her blood-curdling demand stopped Rindy dead in her tracks. ”What do you want, mom?” she asked turning slowly around. ”I’m here, all right? No reason for you to lose your shit over anything.” Rindy did her best to stare at Carol as indifferently as she possibly could. ”You were supposed to be here three hours ago… THREE HOURS AGO, you hear! I've been worried sick…” Carol exclaimed exasperated. ”So what? What on earth could’ve happened to me?” Rindy questioned visibly irritated, ”I was with my boyfriend, I was in good hands…” _Can steam really come out of one’s ears?_ occurred to Carol. ”It’s those _good hands_ I’m particularly worried about!” she kept on yelling, ”You have your whole life ahead of you, Rindy, don’t let it go to waste by…” Carol’s voice died down suddenly. ”By what?” Rindy challenged peeved, ”By spreading my legs to some boozy stranger on a backseat of a Cadillac?” _It was a Chevrolet...NO! That’s not the point._ ”LISTEN, YOU FOUL-MOUTHED, UNGRATEFUL…”

And then it struck down, right in the middle of Carol’s sentence, hitting the yard of their house with a surprisingly modest thump only some fifty yards away from the unlocked screen door in the back. It lit up the dark, star-filled sky magnificently like a blazing silver bullet that blinded them for a minute or so. ”Oh my god, mom… oh my god…” Shivering, Rindy clung to Carol who was trying to catch her breath after the initial shock. ”What was that, mom… I’m scared…” Rindy wailed hysterically. ”Darling, go inside – NOW!” Carol ordered her gently yet determinedly. She picked up Harge’s old shotgun. ”I’ll be right back, don’t worry,” she said calmly although she herself was nothing but.

Leaving Rindy alone in the house, Carol made her way around the wooden building that seemed intact after the inexplicable impact. For a while she couldn’t really see anything from the clouds of dust rising from what seemed like a deep furrow parting her kitchen garden in two separate halves. Mustering up all her courage, Carol approached its murky epicenter. Little by little she could recognise a shape, a sphere like a cocoon or a pod right next to the cabbage patch. It was cooling down rapidly with only a faint pink light emanating through its windowed front. The thing – whatever it was – was quickly turning from heated red to fresh green right in front of her very eyes… _What the hell is this?_   Carol’s jaw dropped as she watched the pod’s formerly invisible, sealed hatch slide open and let air flow inside its mysterious depths.

* * *

Carol Aird was no coward. She’d managed to educate herself all the way to the highest level of excellence in her field despite her no good husband and her little child she had practically taken care of as a single mother. She’d secured an executive position at NASA and a pay check that was nothing to be ashamed about. With Harge’s inheritance and her own remarkable salary she had it made, and so far she hadn’t been freaked out by any adversities thrown her way. _I can deal with whatever this is_ , she told herself getting closer to the unidentified object.

The pod looked harmless enough for her to take a closer look at. It wasn’t huge in any way, quite the contrary – Carol found it hard to believe it could seat anyone comfortably. Standing right next to it, she took a deep breath and peeked cautiously inside. _Good God!_   she gasped not believing her own eyes. The pod’s interior was padded with soft pink fur all around and right on its luscious nest lay a young dark-haired woman in deep, serene sleep. The fact that the lithe bodied brunette was buck naked didn’t escape her either. _She is exquisite, beautiful… out of this world_ , flashed through Carol’s brain and the latter part of her realisation made her chuckle nervously.

The snorting sound was enough to elicit a reaction from the young woman. Noticing her slight movement, Carol stiffened. ”ARE YOU OKAY, MOM?!?” Rindy’s aghast voice broke the silence once and for all. The brunette’s eyelids fluttered open. Their eyes met. Rindy’s words still echoing in the darkness they stared at each other in the pod’s weak inner light. The woman smiled at Carol listening curiously to the soothing sounds of the wilderness and the warm, velvet night all around them. Carol noticed two prominent dimples appear on her cheeks. She couldn’t speak or even form one word yet she felt oddly comforted by the stranger’s calming presence. The woman’s eyes turned towards the house as if urging Carol to respond to Rindy’s fearful inquiry.

”I’m alright, honey!” Carol shouted back never letting the uninvited visitor out of her sight. ”I’ll be right there…” _What do I do now?_ she fretted feeling strangely hot and impatient. The young woman’s beauty had had a weird effect on her even though she herself didn’t understand it at all at the moment. The brunette exited her voluptuous cradle slowly and extended her delicate hand to Carol. _Take me inside_. Startled, Carol turned around to see who had spoken. No one. She looked at the woman whose abrupt knowing smile was enough to redden her cheeks. _You are hearing me_. Her lips weren’t moving at all. _This is some weird shit_ , Carol thought drawing a quick breath. _I guess it is_ , the woman replied silently. _Oh my fucking god, she can read my thoughts!_ Carol gasped averting her eyes from her nakedness. _Who is god? But yes, I think I can. For now, any way_. A mischievous grin lingered on the corners of the brunette’s mouth.

_Okay, inside we go…_ Carol coughed self-consciously, trying to think what to say to Rindy about the naked woman stubbornly holding her hand. _Tell her I am your friend_. Carol heard the woman but now that she was getting agitated by the thought of explaining the incident to her daughter, the stranger’s inner voice sounded somehow weaker. The more nervous Carol got, the more unfathomable the woman’s meaningful stares became. She cast a frightened look at her even though she didn’t mean to. Registering her confusion, the young woman closed the gap between them and stroke gently Carol’s neck. Her small hand felt heavy on her fair skin. 

A surge of heat pervaded Carol’s body and the minute it happened she could again hear her loud and clear. _Don’t be frightened, everything’s going to be alright. Go inside and tell your daughter to think of something… pleasurable_. Stunned, Carol doubted her own ears for a second. However, she was reluctant to form a clear thought in case her guest would pick up on it again. She started towards the backdoor not knowing how she would eventually break the news to Rindy. _News… as if I even know what this is all about_ , she mused hearing the young woman following her a few steps behind. _At least this time she didn’t interfere with my thoughts_ , Carol sighed relieved. Hesitating at the threshold, she turned to look at the brunette one more time just to make sure she was there. _I’m still here. Remember – something pleasurable. Trust me_. Smiling weakly, Carol nodded. Again there was something wrong with the _transmission_ of her message, she realized, but right now she had a bigger issue to deal with.

* * *

”Mom! Are you really okay?!?” Rindy was beside herself with worry. ”Yes, sweetie, I’m fine, can’t you see?” Carol replied wrapping her arms around her teenage hoodlum. ”Nothing to be worried about… nothing at all,” she comforted Rindy pressing a tender kiss on her forehead. ”What was it, mom? What happened?” Carol thought hard but couldn’t find a reasonable answer. _How about ”listen, darling, mom just found a knockout brunette in the backyard and by the way, she’s not wearing any clothes…” or ”…a pod of an extraterrestrial origin apparently dropped at our backyard containing a real flesh-and-blood space babe, a veritable Barbarella with the conspicuous exception that she’s not wearing any clothes at all to begin with…”_

Rindy was eagerly waiting for her answer by now. ”Sweet pea… all of this has been really _nothing_ … I think we both got worked up over _nothing_ … so how about we think of something nice for a change, huh? Something that would give us… _you_ … _pleasure_?” Her daughter stared at her in disbelief. ”Are _you_ alright, mom..?” _Think, Carol, think – what would give Rindy pleasure?_   Suddenly she knew she had to trust the stranger’s advice implicitly. _It’s all I can think of anyway!_

”You like kissing that Tucker boy, don’t you?” she heard herself saying rather suggestively. Taken aback by such an unexpected and straightforward question, Rindy blushed immediately. Carol noticed a lovely flush spreading not only on her daughter’s cheeks but on her neck as well. She had barely time to register it before Rindy’s eyes darted towards the back door. Rindy had a bewildered look in her eyes but only for a little while. By the time Carol knew her daughter had seen the young woman appear inside their house, Rindy’s confusion had already withered away.

”I like your new friend, mom,” Rindy said to Carol yawning rapturously. ”May I go to sleep now?” _What the hell’s happening here?_   Carol worried facing the unknown woman. The brunette approached her and placed her palm tightly on her chest. The sensation thrust through Carol like an arrow even though she had no wish to feel that way this very moment. _I need to do this so that you can hear me_. The young woman captured her attention. _I just told her that I’m your friend and that she should go to sleep. It’s school night after all, isn’t it_?                

Rindy having meekly retired to her room, Carol and the young woman remained standing in the middle of the living room floor. _Who are you?_ Carol set about to form deliberate thoughts in her head. _Where do you come from?_ The brunette gestured her to get closer. She picked up Carol’s wrist and placed a tender kiss on it.

_I'm Belivet_.


	2. fdyggdsg and bhfrwds

_Believe what?_ Carol wasn’t sure what she’d heard. The gentle touch of the woman’s lips on her wrist was almost enough to incinerate her entire body. _Belivet_ , the brunette corrected, _my name is Belivet_. Her inner voice was suddenly so loud, Carol preferred to close her eyes to digest what she’d just told her. _What kind of name is Belivet?_ she wanted to know when the initial shock had eased up. _It’s Terezian_. The young woman looked wistful and – sad.

_Terezian?_   Carol had never heard of any people or place by that name. _Terez is – or rather was – my home_ , she replied her remarkable green eyes seeking contact with Carol. _Where is Terez?_ Carol continued eagerly. _It is no longer…_ the young woman replied, _I am the last survivor of the Planet Terez some 1952 light years from here_. The scientist in Carol Aird was having a hard time grasping what the stranger was saying – the woman in Carol Aird kept staring at her naked breasts. _How lovely…_ Carol mused absentmindedly. _What is?_   The woman named Belivet wanted to know. _Your name! It’s lovely_ , Carol clarified emphatically, extracting her eyes from the two pointed peaks that seemed too good to be true.

Belivet didn’t mind her own nakedness at all. In fact she was quite at ease without any clothes whatsoever. _It’s late, we shall continue this conversation in the morning_. It was late, the old longcase clock had already struck 2.45 AM, and Carol had to get up early the next morning. Somehow she just couldn’t take the initiative, make up her mind about the sleeping arrangements.

_Take me to bed_. Belivet’s words were still loud enough for her to register. Uncertain what to do, Carol blushed feeling helpless and very insecure. Her eyes darted around the room estimating if she should take the couch herself or offer it to her late night visitor. _To your bed, with you in it_. Belivet extended her hand to Carol in a manner that left no room for objections. _Okay…_ Carol swallowed hard ascending the stairs with the brunette in tow. A faint snoring sound emanated from Rindy’s room as they passed it by on their way to Carol’s bedroom on the opposite side of the house.

* * *

Once they’d gotten inside, Belivet closed the blinds first taking a peek outside. The abandoned pod lay still on the ravaged cabbage patch. _We will have to hide C-MORGAN1921 early in the morning_. Stroking her chin with her thumb and forefinger, Belivet seemed deep in thought. _You mean the pod?_ Carol specified. _Yes. Now, disrobe_. Carol’s surprised look didn’t escape Belivet. _Do you need help?_ she asked calmly before proceeding to unbutton her embroidered western shirt. Belivet’s fingertips grazed Carol’s bare chest as she removed it altogether.

_What are these?_ she asked nesting Carol’s padded bra cups on her palms. _It’s a brassiere_ , Carol managed to convey painstakingly, _it’s what Earth women use to support their breasts with_. She was afraid to look into the young woman’s eyes so she opted to avert hers instead. _I have no use for these kinds of contraptions_ , Belivet concluded matter-of-factly. When she tried to rip her jeans open, Carol took a quick step back. _Thank you but I think I can do this on my own_ , she declined wiggling herself out of the skinny pant legs.

Overwhelmed, Carol slid between the covers of her fluffy double bed not knowing what would happen next. She was painfully aware of her own embarrassment that reddened not only her face but her upper torso as well. Belivet was quick to follow – and to provide yet another unexpected shock to her benevolent hostess. _She’s unhooking my bra and pulling off my panties!_ flashed across Carol’s brain as Belivet’s fingers fumbled her back and behind. _Yes, I hope you don’t mind_. The woman was hell-bent to undress her completely. _We both need to be naked while sleeping_ , she explained calmly. Carol, however, wasn’t exactly cool as a cucumber. Belivet’s voice hammered inside her head more forcefully than ever before. _How can I ever sleep if her thoughts keep screaming at me?_ she fretted hopelessly. _You’ll sleep, don’t worry – just do as I tell you_.

The brunette insisted Carol turned around and faced her. _What now???_ Gazing at her gray eyes, Belivet cupped her chin softly. She had Carol’s full attention right away. _Now, let’s adjust our bodies_ , she instructed pushing her right leg between Carol’s thighs and pulling her body as close to hers as possible. _I need to feel your dreams to recharge_.

_She has the scent of the stars and of the heavy mist rising from the hazy horizon_ , Carol sighed contentedly not noticing Belivet’s quaint little smile. Nuzzling against Carol’s neck, Belivet tightened her grip around the blonde woman’s waist.

_Sleep mode. Now._

* * *

When Carol woke up the next morning, she felt more refreshed and rested than ever before in her entire life. The runaway straits of Belivet’s brown hair tickled her nose, and it made her remember the weird yet lovely dream she’d had. She was swimming in an ocean between competing whaling vessels shielding a small baby seal with her naked, freckled body. The ships’ vicious torpedoes already aimed at the whiskered creature, Carol recognised the seal as Belivet.

Together they dove under water all the way to an abandoned flat in the attic of Carol’s dead grandmother who couldn’t eat any of the cake they brought her as a house warming gift. The seal Belivet stared at Carol with her moist button-like eyes while she decorated the room they were to share from now on.

The floor was covered with elongated, inflatable pillows forming a plush, rainbow-colored spiral. Neither one of them would ever cross its vortex, she knew in the dream. Although the room was tiny, Carol lost the sight of seal Belivet every once in awhile. ”Seal Belivet, seal Belivet!” she called out only to find her slick, ticklish nose appear right next to hers in a matter of seconds. It was also a sex dream, no doubt about that.         

_Did you enjoy it?_   Belivet was wide awake. Her hands were moving over Carol’s buttocks slowly. She stopped just when it was getting interesting. _I need to hide C-MORGAN1921 now_. Her mind racing, Carol drew a long intermittent breath. Now was the right time, Rindy having already left for school. _Can I help?_   Shaking her head, Belivet got up and walked to the door. _Wait! You can’t go out like that_ … Carol regretted her choice of words. _I mean you can’t prance around naked without drawing unnecessary attention to yourself_.

Belivet looked genuinely surprised for a second as if Carol’s comment was the most outrageous thing she’d ever heard. _You may have a point_ , she acknowledged pensively touching herself in front of Carol’s full-length mirror. _Maybe you should… recharge a bit more?_   Carol suggested trying to cough away a nasty lump stuck in her throat. _No_. Belivet was busy rummaging her wardrobe. She picked out random items of clothing – a simple plaited skirt, a black sweater and a quirky, colorful beret. _Why can’t I keep my stupid mouth...umm, thoughts to myself_ … Depressed, Carol witnessed how Belivet’s slim body disappeared underneath Rindy’s forgotten garments. _I’ll take care of the pod first, then I'll need fuel._ She rubbed her stomach hungrily. _Petrol or diesel?_   Carol chuckled nervously in a hopeless attempt to lighten up the mood that was troubling her.  

_I eat only two things_ , Belivet specified, _fdyggdsg and bhfrwds.._. _I’m afraid I don’t know their names in telepathic English_. A heavy shadow fell on her lovely face. _We had them in abundance in Terez_. Her dark sorrow was almost too much for Carol to bear, and in an effort to make her feel better, she tried her very best to solve the riddle of Belivet’s rigorous diet. _Can you describe the foods for me?_ Belivet paced the room. _A dark green vegetable rich in vitamin A…_ Carol wracked her brain. _SPINACH?_ A smile of recognition spread on the woman’s face. _YES!_   She continued her musings. _Maybe they are called spheres_ … Carol had to admit she was clueless. _We’ll figure it out_ , _I’m sure_.

* * *

As Belivet was outside burying the pod in the kitchen garden, Carol was happy to find the desired greens lodged in her refrigerator. _Should I blanch these or what?_   she pondered when a series of blood-curdling screeches broke the early morning silence. _It’s coming from the chicken coop!_   Carol wasted no time running outside only to find Belivet squeezing the poor hens inside their fenced outdoor area. _The spheres are inside these feathered pockets!_   Shaking a tail of one very frightened hen, she looked positively elated. Carol snatched the traumatized bird from her grip. Cackling fiercely, the winged sphere depository wobbled away under Belivet’s disappointed eyes. _I have EGGS in the kitchen. Not spheres, EGGS… and those pockets… ahem, birds are hens…_ Ignoring her sullen outlook, Carol grabbed Belivet’s hand and dragged her back into the house.

_Spinach and eggs, huh?_   Carol set the ingredients on the dining room table. _Not much variety there… how do you want me to…_ But she didn’t even have time to finish her sentence. Belivet sucked the eggs dry and gobbled up the raw green leaves in what seemed like a warp speed to Carol. _Charming…_ she thought the corners of her mouth twitching uncontrollably. _What a strange girl you are_ , Carol couldn’t help but wonder. _Why?_   Belivet’s voice was inexplicably muffled. _You just swallow your food without chewing it first_. She just had to get it off her chest. Pressing her fine fingers on her lips, Belivet looked as if she’d replied to Carol. For some reason, she couldn’t make anything out of it.       

The phone rang distracting Carol’s attention from the confusing moment. It was Abby, her best friend and colleague at NASA. ”Hello, Abigail!” she greeted attempting to be her usual light-hearted self. ”What’s wrong? You sound weird.” Carol let out a frustrated sigh. ”Nothing’s wrong, darling, why on earth would you even think that?” Her laughter was forced at best but not as forced as it became thirty seconds later. ”Don’t tell me then - but you will eventually,” Abby retorted. Carol gasped audibly feeling Belivet’s hands dive under her shirt. ”Did you run to answer the phone or why are you so out of breath?” Abby questioned her curiously. Belivet’s fingers pushed her bra cups aside. _I need to re-establish contact_. Carol’s mouth fell open but no words managed to break through. _Oh fuck_ … Carol held her breath as long as she could, holding on to the phone with her left hand and on to the cupboard with her right. _We will address it at later time_. ”Are you having a friggin’ cardiac arrest as well or what???” Abby was getting seriously pissed off by Carol’s silent treatment. ”Something’s screwy and I don’t like it one bit… I’m coming over!”

The line went dead but Carol was very much alive.


	3. Czech, please!

“What’s going on?” Abby stormed in as soon as Carol opened the door. She’d tried to reach her right after her call but to no avail. When Abby got something in her head, there was no stopping her. _What the hell am I going to tell her about Belivet?_ Carol fretted forgetting that the alien in question was once again reading her mind. _Tell her I’m your girlfriend_. The angelic female figure sat at the table tapping her deft fingers on its wooden surface.

_We need to stay in close proximity to keep the channel of communication open._ Their slender digits all spread out, the hands stopped moving. _Sit on my lap_. Carol stared at the fingers, which had only a moment ago been tapping her nipples. _What??_

“Who’s she?” Carol had all but forgotten Abby’s presence for a second. “Who are you?” Abby corrected casting a stern look at the stranger. “Oh she’s, she’s…” Carol started only to get tangled up by her own trepidation. “You don’t talk much, do you?” Abby interrupted abruptly. “A friend of Rindy’s? Teenagers can be pretty tongue-tied when they want to…”

_Sit on my lap. NOW._ It wasn’t like Carol didn’t have a choice in the matter. A part of her _really_ wanted to sit on Belivet’s lap. “She’s not Rindy’s friend…” Carol muttered parking her rear end between Belivet’s open arms – arms that wasted no time hiking up the hem of her skirt from behind. “SHEEE’S… kindalikemygirlfriend…” she volunteered her voice diving from its high-pitched beginning to an unknown, silent depth.

Belivet’s hands were busy stroking her thighs like two lovesick sharks hunting their amorous prey right up to the far end of a not-so-sleepy lagoon. It didn’t take Abby long to pick up what was going on. “She’s your WHAT?!?” _Everyone around me seems to be shouting_ , occurred to Carol. “She’s my girlfriend,” she confirmed sheepishly. “I can see THAT,” Abby exclaimed, “If this was your idea of friendship, I might think I’ve seriously missed out on something with you…” Carol cringed at Abby’s slightly bitter remark. They’d had a sexual liaison about a decade ago when Harge was still alive and Rindy a good little girl.

It had started like any other hot tryst, Carol recalled, they’d gone to a local karaoke bar, drunk way too many shots and ended up riding the mechanical bull all of which had somehow made her seriously horny… _The bulls have horns – it’s what makes them horny, right?_ Carol stiffened remembering on whose telepathic lap she was squirming in. If Belivet was willing to believe horniness to have something to do with horns, she wasn’t going to _think_ otherwise. If only she’d make up her mind what she was going to do with those hands of hers, Carol mused begrudgingly lamenting the lack of movement between her heated limbs.

* * *

“Where did you pick up this sl… sleek young woman?” Abby inquired gritting her teeth. “How old is she anyway?” she continued. “HOW… OLD… ARE… YOU..?” Abby mouthed her question to Belivet as if she was speaking to a dimwit. “She’s not American!” Carol came to her rescue. “She doesn’t speak a word of English!” Her sudden confession didn’t exactly help the situation.

Abby turned her outraged attention to Carol. “As far as I know, you don’t speak anything else…” _I need to turn this to my favor_. “Oh well, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me…” Carol tried desperately. “Like what?” Abby challenged vehemently. “She looks like a friggin’ 16-year-old, for God’s sake!” _Well, in many other ways we’re like two peas in a… pod_ , occurred to Carol out of the blue.

_I am 1 990 years old_. Belivet’s forefingers rubbed Carol’s inner thighs boldly. “SHEEE’S… 19, going on twenty!” Carol meowed squeakily. “And you sound like _Sound of Music_ …” Abby shook her head in desperation. “Let me get this straight… pardon my poor choice of an adjective here… you met a 19-year-old _girl_ who doesn’t speak a word of English and started a… ahem, _a relationship_ with her?” Belivet’s fingertips tracing the sides of her panties, Carol nodded her eager affirmation without as much as one word.

One thing had to be said for Abby’s credit. She knew when to accept her defeat and she did it gracefully. “I guess congratulations are in order then,” she mumbled meekly, “I’ve always known you to be an unprejudiced, eloquent human… yet I’ve never pictured you in a relationship with an illiterate immigrant…” Abby even managed to smile weakly. “And what is the name of your lovely lady, if I may ask? We haven’t been formally introduced…”

_Name!? Name!? What the fuck am I going to tell her? BELIVET!?! Abby’s not going to buy THAT_ , Carol fretted. _Use your imagination_. Belivet’s lap had started to radiate heat that nearly burned Carol’s buttocks. It reminded her of the harsh winters of her childhood in New Jersey when she’d used to sneak into the garage and rub herself against the heated driver’s seat of her father’s Oldsmobile. It had had a massaging beaded seat cover she’d always found utterly delightful. _Bella? Belle? Terez… Terez..?_ Now she knew. “Her name is Therese, Therese Belivet.” _Good one, Carol!_ She congratulated herself pressing her ass tighter against Belivet’s hot core. _I’ve deserved it_.

“What kind of an artsy-fartsy name is _Therese Belivet_?” Abby chuckled tactlessly. Fearing Belivet’s reaction, Carol leapt into action once more. “It’s Czech, actually.” Abby rolled her eyes at her. “Do you often go slumming in the Czech neighborhood or how did this _meet cute_ happen?” Carol had her answer ready although she knew it wasn’t one of the best she’d ever come up with. “Oh, you know, I was having an early dinner at the local… just minding my own business,” she explained modestly, “and when I asked for the check, she appeared.” Abby buried her head in her arms. _Okay, maybe it wasn’t the most inspired of my wisecracks_.      

_She needs to understand_. Belivet’s simple demand startled Carol. _Understand what?_ She was afraid to know the answer. _That I am out of this world_. Belivet tightened her grip around her waist. _You ARE alright_ , Carol nearly gasped. _But how can we ever get her to understand?_ Belivet’s smile was subtle but determined. _She needs to think of something that gives her pleasure_. Carol couldn’t wrap her head around this pleasure business. First with her daughter, now with Abby… what the hell was she supposed to make of it?

* * *

“Could she just say something? Anything at all?” Abby pleaded. “It feels so dumb sitting here and not even knowing how your _significant other_ sounds like…” _Okay, back to the pleasure business it is_ , Carol decided. “Abby… she likes to talk about pleasurable things…” she started nervously. “I bet she does!” Abby retorted paying close attention to the rapid movement inside Carol’s shirt. “Seriously, Abby… I’m quite sure she’ll join our conversation if we steer the topic of our talk to… umm, niceties.” _Even I don’t know what I’m talking about anymore._ “So, Abby, did you eat something really good today?” _Not those kinds of pleasures_. Belivet’s hot hands climbed up and down her ribcage.

“Aaah… met anyone interesting lately?” Carol was grasping at straws. “You’ve gone off your rocker, Carol,” Abby lamented growing serious. _Go for the really pleasurable stuff NOW_. Something in Carol finally seemed to pick up on what Belivet was saying, and it wasn’t a moment too soon. “Abby, you prefer women in general, don’t you? I wasn’t just an aberration for you, was I?” She could have knocked her friend down with a feather.

Blushing uncomfortably, Abby drew a quick breath. “Why _on earth_ would you ask me such a thing now?” _Because we are on earth…_ “So women turn you on… sexually?” Carol was treading on thin ice but she knew she had to. “I’m not sure if I like your questions,” Abby replied gravely. “Please, Abby, trust me on this – just this once!” Carol needed her to stay put just where she was. _Am I doing the right thing?_ Belivet breathed her titillating reply in her ear. _Yes_.

_Should I bring out Harge’s old girlie mags?_ Carol abandoned the idea immediately thinking Abby wouldn’t probably go for such garish stuff. _I’ll try the refined approach…_ “How would you feel if, say, Kristen Stewart would go down on you?” Fearing Abby’s answer, Carol squinted her eyes shut. “Nah…” She opened them to see Abby staring at her unfazed. Belivet squeezed Carol’s sides in an effort to get her to go on. “Umm… Gillian Anderson?” Carol was quickly regaining her confidence. “Close but no cigar,” Abby retorted. _Go for the kill_. “Cate Blanchett?” Abby’s cheeks reddened noticeably, and in the next instance she was trying wildly to make sense of her surroundings. “Who said that?!?” she cried out confused.

Focusing on Belivet, Abby finally quieted down. _What are you telling her?_ Carol could only hear Belivet’s thoughts to her, and being left out from the rest bothered her a great deal. _The same I told you_. The brunette’s hands had ceased their movement and it depressed Carol incessantly. _Okay, she’s cupping my breasts but if we are to be girlfriends I think I’m entitled to more…_ Carol brooded thinking Belivet was deep in telepathic connection with Abby. _You can’t handle more – not just yet, Carol-2015_.  

Belivet’s words made Carol smile involuntarily. _Carol-2015,_ she mused giddily, _she makes me sound like a machine… ‘get on up-aah, like a sex machine-aah’…_ _God, I’m so lame_. She briefly toyed with the idea of poaching some eggs to top some deliciously creamed spinach just to prove her usefulness in the kitchen as well. _She’s connecting with Abby real well_ , Carol noted. Belivet’s hands rubbed Abby’s palms every now and then to keep the line open. _Oh really..?_

Folding her arms defiantly, Carol abandoned her hot seat and stood up only to find out her absence was hardly noticed at all. _I’ll show you flying saucers_ , flashed across her irritated brain, _we’re in the kitchen after all!_ Belivet got up as soon as she registered Carol’s moodiness and cupped her face with both of her hands.

She leaned into an intense lip lock that thrust awesome tremors through Carol’s body. Her entire frame starting to convulse uncontrollably, Carol surrendered her wet hollow of a mouth for Belivet’s excavating tongue to annihilate. Although the pleasure was immense and unrelenting, it seemed to tax her mental prowess tremendously. _You’re sucking the life out of me_ , Carol thought, _and I want you to_. She felt woozy and disoriented. _No, Carol-2015, I wish you no harm_. Belivet’s green eyes were dark and hazy, and it took her a considerable effort to extricate herself from their fierce embrace.

* * *

Belivet raised her hands up in the air creating a powerful magnetic field between her thumbs. The space in between started to sparkle and crackle magnanimously bringing about a scene from a strange time and place with retro toy trains, porcelain-faced dolls and countless women in matching uniforms… _Bloomingdale’s in the 1950s?_ Carol wondered catching her breath after her close encounter with Belivet’s superior libidinal energy.

_This is… was Terez_. The scene between her hands changed into a desolate picture of a lonely apartment with dreary pastel colored walls. _Then it changed_ , Belivet transmitted wistfully, _into a veritable nightmare_. The vision flickered unsteadily, and for a second it seemed like she was unable to keep it up at all. _What happened?_ Abby hastened to ask. _The Dickheads from the Planet Semco destroyed our amazon empire with their unmanned kites_ , Belivet sighed silently. _You mean drones, right?_ Carol specified. _No, kites_. The mnemonic images blurred away leaving both Carol and Abby stunned by what they’d just witnessed.

_So… all of your family and friends gone?_  Carol asked sympathetically. Nodding, Belivet bowed her head. _And the women in uniform..?_ Abby wanted to know. _All of them kited to death by the Dickheads._ One question did still bother Abby though. _How did you happen to escape this terrible carnage?_   Slowly Belivet met her eyes. _It is the ancient rule of the intergalactic warfare – hdapålcng udh shfpå hxbdprwq._

_Only the ugliest survives._                          

 


	4. Red Glow

Their jaws dropped, Carol and Abby just stared at Belivet. _Come again?_ Abby needed to specify after a considerable while had passed. ”I’m afraid I’m not fully receiving this…”, she commented to Carol, ”was there some trick to get this telepathic shit working?” Carol shot a quick glance at Belivet. _You need to be turned on to hear what I say_. Although Carol had already figured it out, she blushed all the same. ”Yes, Abigail… it’s the sexual pleasure that gives us access to her musings,” she explained hastily. ”I thought it might be something like that… so, maybe I have cooled off a bit,” Abby pondered, ”mind flashing your boobs at me?” Before Carol had time to protest, Belivet stepped between them. _Carol-2015 will do no such thing… you heard me alright_.           

 _Only the ugliest survives principle saved me_ , Belivet repeated. _Well, not just me… the Dickheads couldn’t decide who was the ugliest so they allowed three of us to escape the destruction_. Carol wished she could’ve returned to Belivet’s lap but hearing the surprising news forced her to get off her feet any way possible. _And these other women, are they as ugly as you are?_ Abby was compelled to ask. _Yes, we are all equally hideous – me, Cantrell and Harrison_. Belivet looked so saddened, it made Carol profoundly sad as well. _Where are your friends?_ She asked tenderly. _It is a part of my mission to get in contact with them_ , Belivet replied addressing them both in turns.

Abby seemed suddenly very alert. _It would be my… ahem, pleasure to help you out in your search_. The thought of the two other naked Terezians lost on earth had apparently taken Cate Blanchett’s place. _I may need to access Todd-1961 to get in touch with their tracking devices_ , Belivet continued. _What is Todd-1961?_ Carol inquired enthusiastically. She was after all a highly trained scientist who’d debated with Stephen Hawking yet she had absolutely no idea what Belivet was talking about.

 _Todd-1961 is a super computer hidden on Earth during the Paris Fashion Week in 2011._ Belivet gestured Carol to come closer _. Our supreme commander, Sister Alicia, saw this disaster coming and she took all the precautions._ Terribly pleased, Carol skipped over to Belivet’s side. The beautiful alien yanked her down on her lap. _I need to recalibrate your receptors,_ she transmitted proceeding to fondle Carol’s nipples under her shirt. ”AAAALRIGHT!” Carol exclaimed nearly jumping in air as Belivet’s heated fingers pinched her pointed peaks.

 _Why during the Fashion Week?_ asked Abby trying to ignore the brazen display right in front of her face. _Our sisters masqueraded as super models_ , Belivet explained, _they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves_. Her chest heaving, Carol closed her eyes in rapture. _I don’t think I can take this much longer…_ Belivet’s fingers stopped. _Are you okay, Carol-2015?_ Regretting her ill-timed musing, Carol pressed her fingers back in their place. _Of course… I just think it’s not only the receptors that need calibrating_. Belivet looked baffled. _I mean there’s so much more to me as well_ , Carol attempted painstakingly. _I never knew one could whine in one’s thoughts_ , she sighed.

* * *

Abby interrupted their bittersweet interplay. _Do you have a tracking device as well?_ Belivet nodded. _Yes, it’s located in my groin. It radiates heat within a hundred mile radius_. Abby’s interest was piqued indeed. _Can I see it?_   ”Well, she didn’t have any clothes on when she came so it’s not like they could have put it in her pocket or anything,” Carol snapped as if Belivet’s revelation was the most logical thing she’d ever heard. She was grateful Belivet was kind enough to transmit to both of them although she was rather irritated by Abby’s sudden interest in Belivet’s private parts. _They were private after all, weren’t they?_    

 _There was no private ownership on Planet Terez_ , Belivet said in an indirect reply to Carol’s question. _We shared everything – spheres, greens, our bodies_. Abby coughed but Carol knew she was just trying to suppress a nervous giggle. _Our weekly hot fusion generated enough energy for the entire Patrician galaxy, a total of 8000 million metric tons of hydrogen each second_ , Belivet elaborated. ”Are you as eager as I am to inquire what this form of _coming together_ entailed?” Abby asked Carol grinning unabashedly. Carol failed to see the humor in Abby’s lighthearted quip. ”I think we should mind our own business!”

 _What was that???_ Belivet picked up something the other two women hadn’t heard at all. _I need to disrobe,_ she informed getting up. _Can you hear it, Carol-2015?_ Carol tried to listen but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Belivet shoved her hand under her skirt. _Can you hear it now?_ Flustered, Carol finally did hear something – a distant pinging sound echoing from the distance. _Close the blinds and turn off the lights, let’s see if I’m receiving_.

Abby did as Belivet requested, and by the time she got back, the brunette was lying naked in the middle of the room. Belivet’s arms and legs were spread far apart in a pose that made Carol think of The Vitruvian Man by Leonardo Da Vinci. But it wasn’t actually the way she posed that caught her or Abby’s attention – Belivet’s crotch, breasts and forehead were glowing. The magnificent red light lent a definite brothel vibe to the entire room.

Her entire body starting to writhe, Belivet's hips thrust uncontrollably forward. Her mouth fell open as her movements became more erratic every passing second. A lustful moan escaped her lips right before a typed text appeared on her forehead:

> CANTRELL

* * *

”Oh, Carol…” Carol turned around to see if it had been Abby who had spoken but even as she was doing so, she knew it couldn’t have been her. Belivet was coming out of her altered state, and Carol could tell she was exhausted. ”You said my name??” Carol whispered to the petite woman still catching her breath on the floor. Belivet’s smile was shy and apologetic. _My vocal chords are underdeveloped_. She was her telepathic self again.

 _Cantrell is near but she can’t approach us before dark._ ”We need to move her to the bedroom,” Carol commanded Abby, ”she’s spent and she needs to recharge…” _You are very kind, Carol-2015_ , Belivet complimented, _but now is not the time. I need to refuel for tonight_.

They helped her get dressed again and decided to head for the local diner. There were only so many eggs Carol’s chicken coop could produce each day and she couldn’t risk Belivet getting near the ”feathered pockets” anymore.         

* * *

”What’ll you have, hun?” The bored and bulky waitress in the Fat Chance Café glanced at Belivet. _I would like 200 spheres and a bucketful of spinach, thank you_. Carol hastened to interpret Belivet’s silent order. ”Ahem… how many eggs do you have?” she asked apprehensively. ”We have eggs, hun,” the waitress replied impatiently. ”She wants to know the exact number of your egg supply,” Abby clarified shifting uncomfortably on her chair. ”What is this?” the woman with a bad perm questioned. ”Where the hell did you guys escape from?” _I come from Planet Terez_. Carol was grateful the waitress wasn’t in any way turned on by their presence. ”I’m sorry… ahem, we’re sorry, it’s just that we’re on this high protein diet… you must have heard of it, _the Terezian egg surplus?_ ” Carol explained. The waitress stared at her nonplussed. ”It’s a very efficient one – we eat only eggs and spinach, loads of them…” The waitress picked up her pen from behind her ear. ”Well, why didn’t you say so right away,” she scoffed, ”I know all about diets but haven’t tried that one – I think.” She turned a new page on her order book. ”So how’d ya like ’em eggs?”

All of their orders were identical – 50 raw eggs and four plates of uncooked spinach. Carol had to hold Belivet’s hands to prevent her from digging into her beloved spheres as long as the waitress lingered by their table. ”You know, I myself have absolutely nothing against this homosexual business but this place is frequented by some pretty conservative crowd…” the waitress said noticing their hand holding, ”That’s all I’m saying… enjoy your food,” she concluded winking her eye at Abby.

* * *

Seven minutes later the plates were empty. _Should we order some more?_ Carol asked knowing Belivet’s initial order was still fifty spheres short. _I’m good_ , Belivet smiled opening her mouth to a mute burp. ”Did you call work by any chance?” Abby inquired suddenly. ”It’s pretty odd that neither one of us has showed up today… they might think we’ve been obducted by an alien,” she snorted nervously.

 _Work!_ Carol hadn’t given NASA a single thought the entire day. ”Bloody hell…” she cursed thinking feverishly what to do about it. ”Can you phone them and make up something? Tell them whatever you like,” she pleaded with Abby. ”Okay…” she acquiesced to, ”I’ll tell them you finally got laid and that the sex was so out of this world, I had to go and see it for myself…” She stepped outside to make the call.

 _I like Abigail-2015._ Belivet took Carol’s hand and squeezed it softly. _She loves you very much_. Nodding, Carol looked at her eyes, which seemed to change color according to her moods. They were always green but their greenness took upon thousands of nuances like a fresh, reborn forest in May still unspoiled by the unrelenting heat of the summer months. _Like million shimmering leaves_ , Carol thought getting lost in Belivet’s gentle gaze.  

 _It’s getting late, we should head back_ , Belivet said when Abby had finished her call. Everything was okay at NASA – in fact no one had even noticed their absence; the rest of the staff was badly hungover after Mr Oliver’s wild retirement party that had lasted till 7 o’clock the same morning.

* * *

When they made it back to the house, Rindy was there as well. ”Oh hi, Belivet,” she greeted not raising her eyes from her iPhone. _How do you do that? Talk to my daughter without turning her on?_ Carol asked intrigued. _It’s the teenage hormones… she’s turned on all the time_. Carol found Belivet’s explanation rather troubling but she decided to drop the subject for now.

”Hey, sweetie, do you have plans for tonight?” Carol wanted to hug Rindy but the girl stiffened even before she got close enough to touch her. ”Basketball practice,” Rindy mumbled munching absent-mindedly her sandwich. A wide grin spread on Belivet’s face – a knowing smile that spoke volumes. ”I may grab a milk shake or something with the girls afterwards…” Carol glanced at Belivet who couldn’t stop smirking. ”Okay, sweetie – remember to put your sweaty clothes in the hamper when you get back,” Carol reminded Rindy. ”What? Oh… yeah,” Rindy replied picking up her gym bag.

* * *

As soon as Rindy had left, things started moving rapidly. Belivet’s genital region heated up once more taking control of her alien body. The brunette swirled around the room like a compromised compass its magnetic needle pointing wildly every which way. ”She’s not getting an accurate reading,” Abby worried as Belivet’s spinning got more and more uncontrolled. ”I wish there was something we could do,” Carol fretted wringing her hands. _There is_. Belivet’s voice was weak but Carol could still hear it. _You need to magnetise me_. Carol approached Belivet not knowing what was expected of her. _You must rub it_.

Carol was grateful she had her back turned to Abby as a deep red hue took over her entire face. _I need to do WHAT?_ Belivet’s transmission was fading but her eyes were pleading. _Rub… meee… down… theeeere.._ Carol took a deep breath. _I can do this. I will do this for the lost heroines of Planet Terez._ She got down on her knees and did her best to stick her hand between Belivet’s legs every time she whirled by. Little by little her circling slowed down – and finally stopped altogether.

 _Should I keep on doing this?_ Carol asked palpably aware of Abby’s uproarious outbursts. _I can do this – as long as you wa… need me to_. Belivet, however, was back to normal. The red glow had sharpened into an intense, small circle that seemed to be aiming its light towards a distinct location. Belivet followed the ray outside as if being pulled by it against her own will.

All three of them stood on the porch trying to track the ray as it traced the outlines of the distant trees. First they couldn’t really distinguish anything out of the ordinary, the darkness appeared the same as always. Then something seemed to grow out of the shadows enveloping Carol’s house, something or rather _someone_ who was approaching them in slow motion.

Finally getting a good look at the stranger, Abby gasped out of surprise. Carol reached out for Belivet’s hand for the sight they gazed upon was nothing short of extraordinary.

Another naked, fabulous brunette had arrived.  


	5. Flounders and Sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darling Ligeria,
> 
> I'm not sure if your advice applies to alien transmissions but I used it nevertheless. You are the best. Thank you. <3

_Belivet. My heart rejoices over our reunion_. There was no emotional movement whatsoever on the stranger’s beautiful face.

_Cantrell. My happiness overwhelms me_. Belivet remained just as expressionless as the late night visitor. For some reason both Carol and Abby could hear them transmitting to one another.

“Sisters…” Abby chuckled excitedly, “always a tricky relationship…” The alien called Cantrell turned her attention to her. She looked a bit peeved.

_Which one is mine?_ She asked Belivet measuring both Carol and Abby from head to toe.

Belivet's answer came quickly. _The nervous one_. Startled, Carol and Abby looked at each other.

_I belong to Belivet_ , Carol thought squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath.

_Don’t worry, Carol-2015, you do_. Belivet’s intense gaze made Carol go weak at the knees.

Cantrell grabbed Abby’s hand and started to drag her in. _Recharge now_.

Noticing Abby’s stupefied face, Belivet stopped Cantrell before she had time to rip Abby’s clothes off.  _Carol-2015, is there another charging station here?_ Belivet’s mute question was kind and courteous.

_Well, there’s the guest room… but I should change the linens_ , Carol hastened to add. No such thing was needed, though. Abby kept glancing at Cantrell who was truly a sight for sore eyes. Her chocolate brown, languidly curly hair fell down all the way to her buttocks, and her eyelashes were almost too long to be real.

_I could drown in those hazel eyes_ , Abby realized helplessly. Cantrell’s head made a quick, jerky movement to her direction. It was too early to tell if it was really a smile that flickered on the corners of her full lips.

Cantrell gestured at Belivet. She had something pressing in her mind. _Does she have a standard socket-outlet?_

Belivet looked pensive. _At least Carol-2015 comes with a full earthing system and a circuit breaker_. Carol felt inexplicably hot although the jargon Belivet and Cantrell used sounded awfully… technical. _They have blanking devices to prevent accidental contacts, so remember to separate them first_ , Belivet instructed Cantrell who was eyeing Abby with growing interest.

“Blanking devices??” Abby whispered to Carol.

“Your thighs, darling,” Carol replied patting her on the back.

_Follow me._ Cantrell was transmitting loud and clear.

_Your wish is my command_ , Abby replied breathlessly.

_It wasn’t a wish_. Before Abby had a chance to say anything else Cantrell had already pushed her towards the stairs.

* * *

_Your sister is very… how should I put it… determined_ , Carol commented to Belivet as they were left alone downstairs.

_Cantrell is a top-level warrior, trained for tantric combat_ , Belivet explained.

_What is tantric combat?_ Carol asked rather nervously. Something told her it didn’t have anything to do with the regular warfare.

_She can tease her opponent for hours on end before delivering the coup de grâce_. Carol couldn’t help but glance at the ceiling wondering what kind of a recharging was going on in the guest room. _Cantrell could have had the most fabulous career without her two obvious flaws,_ Belivet lamented suddenly.

_What do you mean?_ Carol asked suspiciously. There was indeed something _uncompromising_ about Belivet’s sister.

_Well, first of all her looks – we, the Flounders, were always at the bottom of the eggs and spinach chain_ , Belivet elaborated. _Sister Alicia couldn’t allow anyone as ugly as her to rise through the ranks. It would have been bad for the morale_.

_Were you called the Flounders because you were at the bottom of the… ahem, food chain?_ Carol inquired further.

_Not really_ , Belivet sighed, _it had more to do with our assigned positions during the weekly hot fusion_. _You can’t possibly imagine what it’s like to have countless women on top of you week in, week out_.

Carol had to open her mouth to let air properly in. _It must have been… hard?_ Remembering, Belivet closed her eyes. A faint flush spread all over her face and the skin visible above the neckline. _What was Cantrell’s other flaw?_ Carol managed to ask.

_Cantrell was a rebel. She didn’t want to be a Flounder, she wanted to be a Shark._ Belivet shook her head at the painful memory. _There’s nothing sadder than a Flounder wanting to be a Shark…_

_I assume the Sharks were the ones… on top of everything?_ Carol asked cautiously.

_Your deductive skills are outstanding, Carol-2015_. Belivet’s praise made Carol giddy with delight. The way her hand moved all over her ass felt okay too. _Cantrell wanted to overpower every woman, she lurked in the shadows, hid in the bushes - actually tried to grab women by their bushes… she was court-martialed several times for conduct unbecoming for a warrior_. Hearing this, Carol couldn’t help but worry about Abby.

* * *

Next morning Carol woke up just as refreshed as the day before. Belivet’s soft skin felt incredible against her pale, freckled body and she wanted to nuzzle even closer to her recharged frame. Belivet was still sound asleep.

_I want to kiss her so badly_ , occurred to Carol and without thinking it further she flung herself on top of her beautiful alien. The second she mounted her an alarm went off in the other room. It hurt Carol’s ears but not as much as Cantrell’s muscular arms as she pulled her away from Belivet.

UNAUTHORISED ENTRY ATTEMPT – UNAUTHORISED ENTRY ATTEMPT – UNAUTHORISED ENTRY ATTEMPT!!! Cantrell’s inner voice was screaming inside Carol’s head and it was enough to wake Belivet up as well.

_What the fuck was that?!?_ Carol gasped reeling with terror. Her heart was beating wildly and she felt oddly guilty even though she hadn’t exactly done anything.

Cantrell was in full combat mode but Belivet managed to calm her down. _She’s trained to protect me. Her warrior alarm is programmed to go off before I do_. Belivet extended her hand to naked Carol still shivering on the floor. _This is for your own good, Carol-2015. Our fusion is not possible without a proper ground conductor_ , she continued patiently, _an unprotected contact would kill you_.

_Can’t argue with that_ , Carol sighed wondering if it was indeed her fate to be just calibrated forever. Cantrell having left the room, she sat on the edge of the bed dumbfounded not even realizing that the only person not alerted by the alarm was Abby.

_Don’t be discouraged, Carol-2015. There may be ways to bring this fusion about_. Smiling, Belivet squeezed her hand in encouragement. _We could use animal hides as a conductor – maybe feathered pockets?_ The brunette alien was quite delighted by her own idea.

The mere thought of having sex with Belivet and a bunch of chickens was disturbing to Carol to say the least. The sight of Belivet’s enticing body made her ache all the same. _Hell, I’ll try anything once_ , she decided reluctantly. _First, a cold shower…_

* * *

When they finally sat at the kitchen table to have their nourishing egg-spinach breakfast Carol couldn’t help but notice a distinct change in Abby. Her friend had a weirdly distant look in her eyes. In fact they didn’t really seem to focus anywhere. Her mouth was also slightly open.

“You okay, darling?” Carol whispered as she passed her by.

“Uh-huh…” Abby hadn’t even combed her hair. Her auburn locks were in complete disarray sprouting out of her scalp like frenzied flames. She looked happy, though – like mad people sometimes do.

_Harrison is not sending or receiving_ , Cantrell transmitted securing her hold on Abby’s thigh.

_We need to access Todd-1961_ , Belivet concluded, _it’s the only way_. Holding an egg in her hand, she smiled gratefully at Carol. _I take such pleasure in sucking your goodies_.

_Whaaaatever…_ Carol huffed her entire body bristling of want. _I’ve had a good run_ , she thought to herself, _I really don’t mind if she kills me with her body. If it weren’t for Rindy, she could.._. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER? Only now she realized her daughter hadn’t come home from her basketball practice. _I am going to kill her! And if something’s happened to her, I’m going to nurture her back to good health and KILL HER!_

_What’s wrong, Carol-2015?_ Belivet grew worried seeing her so worked up.

_My daughter is still out_ , Carol gasped, _she didn’t return home at all last night_. Her sheer agony was suddenly palpable to all of them around the table. Even Abby seemed to come out of her stupor.

“Should I take the car and go look for her?” Abby volunteered. She was Rindy’s godmother after all.

_You won’t go anywhere without me_ , Cantrell pointed out sharply. She pulled Abby on her lap to perform the operation Carol was very familiar with.

_We will all go and look for her_ , Belivet decided. _Rindy-16 must be found_.

She looked so determined it melted Carol’s heart. _My brave, beautiful alien… I love you._ Carol was certain Belivet hadn’t registered her passing thought but she was wrong. In fact, she couldn’t have been more mistaken.


	6. Rdxfgflös!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small playlist on Spotify named Flung Out of Space. 
> 
> Have a listen, if you have time - I'm particularly fond of of the opening song, the lyrics of which go like this: 
> 
> "With your mind you have ability to form and transmit thought energy far beyond the norm. You close your eyes, you concentrate, together that's the way, to send the message we declare world contact day..." I love this song and I do believe I have sung it far too many times at karaoke as well...
> 
> Here's the link to the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/heiskou/playlist/3R7QWZ6rxIZo29294ZpfJm

Wasting no time, Carol drove an old Chevrolet station wagon out of the garage. It was the very same car Harge had had when they’d been dating, or rather when they’d had their first and only date. Belivet sat next to her, Abby and Cantrell settling in the back seat. It had taken some time to get Cantrell to agree to put some clothes on, and when she’d finally succumbed to their wishes she’d been mad as hell for not getting the exact same kind of a beret Belivet was wearing.

 _Warrior needs head gear as well_ , she pointed out morosely. Trying to please her alien, Abby even tried to snatch the damn thing off Belivet’s head causing yet another alarm to emanate out of Cantrell’s hypersensitive body. Startled, Carol almost lost the control of the Chevy swerving dangerously close to the shoulders of the road. When she was finally able to breathe normally again she heard Abby gasping fiercely.

“What the hell’s the matter over there?” she asked afraid to know the answer. Abby only grunted something unintelligible in return. Cantrell had somehow pinned her tightly against the seat although it obviously wasn’t the only thing going on at the moment.

 _It’s the Terezian Groin Grip_ , Belivet said calmly, _something we use to calm our opponents_.

Carol glanced curiously at the rear view mirror. _I could use some calming down…_

Belivet pressed her hand on Carol’s as she was shifting gears. _Carol-2015, I know you are worried about Rindy-16_ , Belivet spoke, _but rest assured, we will find her in no time_.

 _But if I’ll start acting all weird, you’ll use the… ahem, grip on me?_ Carol asked cautiously.

 _It would most certainly be Cantrell, her being a warrior_ , Belivet corrected, _after all I’m not a soldier clone like her_.

 _Clone? Cantrell’s a clone?_ Carol’s thought blurted out.

 _In a way, yes_ , Belivet specified, _it has to do with her physical strength, which demands serial hatching_. She paused for a moment before continuing. _I was hatched individually_.  

 _So you eat spheres and you… come out of spheres?_ Carol inquired confusedly.

 _Oh, no, Carol-2015!_ The mere thought amused Belivet tremendously. _I was born in a pod hive on top of the Mount Vulva near the Terezian Thicket_.

 _Of course you were_ , Carol exhaled as they sped across the desert. She had a nervous tic in her right eye.

* * *

Once they made it to the downtown area, she pulled over next to a café she knew Rindy and her friends frequented. Soon she spotted a familiar face, a girl in Rindy’s basketball team. “Hello, Tiffany, is Rindy around?”

The girl in question turned slowly to face Carol. She looked bored and rather reluctant to reply in any way. A young man with a seriously bad complexion fastened his grip on her waist. _His IQ is severely lacking_ , Belivet noted, which made Carol snort. The girl made a quick decision to ignore her altogether.

“Tiffany, I’m talking to you,” Carol said raising her voice, “Where is Rindy?” The girl shrugged her shoulders unwilling to humor her.

Being somewhat impatient by nature, Cantrell pushed her way next to Tiffany and raised her up in the air with her left hand. _She’s talking to you_. Noticing movement on her right, Cantrell took a hold of the young man’s collar and squeezed it forcefully. _You stay put if you know what’s good for you_.

 _It’s those teenage hormones again_ , occurred to Carol. A part of her was troubled seeing a girl of Rindy’s age held up in air her legs twitching uncontrollably but another part relished the sight. _Cantrell is kinda hot…_ Belivet was moving restlessly behind her… _in a purely platonic sort of way,_ she finished her thought _._

“Rindy’s at the mall…” Tiffany managed to squeak painstakingly. Her face was red with both embarrassment and breathlessness.

 _Is there a place called Coitus Creek nearby?_ Belivet asked Carol abruptly.

 _Why, yes…_ Carol replied remembering both her date with Harge and the karaoke night with Abby.

 _What a peculiar name_ , Belivet commented trying to figure out its origin. Her mind was feverishly scanning all its data and Carol knew it would only be a matter of seconds before it would dawn on her.

  _It’s not on the maps, though… it’s a nickname – folklore, really_ , Carol transmitted hoping she wouldn’t have to go into any further detail. _Why do you ask?_       

 _Tiffany-17 can’t stop thinking about it so I assume we’ll find Rindy-16 there_. Belivet turned to look at Cantrell. _She’s lying. Teach her a lesson_.

Cantrell had a devious smile on her lips when she lowered Tiffany down and breathed slowly into her ear. It disturbed Abby immensely. _What are you doing to her!?_ she asked Cantrell suspiciously. The girl seemed a bit woozy at first but came around after a while. She lost all interest in her pimple-faced companion.

 _Nothing for you to worry about_ , Cantrell quipped dryly, _just some conversion therapy_. Abby had absolutely no clue what she was talking about and neither did Carol.

 _Therapy?_   Carol looked at Belivet quizzically. She had to know what kind of a price poor Tiffany had just paid for lying.

 _Let’s just say she won’t ever look at another man the way she used to_ , Belivet replied smugly.

 _Did Cantrell make her frigid or something???_ Carol gasped horrified.

 _Oh, I wouldn’t say so… quite the contrary_ , Belivet assured her, _She will find pleasure, tremendous pleasure… just not with men_.

“Can I please come with you guys?” Poor Tiffany had her eyes glued on Cantrell’s breasts. For some unfathomable reason the alien in question just happened to straighten her back at the same time.

“NO, YOU CAN’T.” Abby glowered at the hapless girl. She eyed Cantrell furiously as well for she didn’t appreciate her smugness at all.

 _Enough, Abigail-2015, we will return to the car and resume calibration. You are acting haphazardly_. Cantrell shoved Abby inside the station wagon.

 _I’m way out of line as well_ , Carol tried her mind wandering off Rindy and focusing on Belivet again.  

 _Carol-2015, we must find Rindy-16 first, remember?_ Belivet tried to get Carol to concentrate on the most urgent issue at hand.

 _Rindy, right…_ Carol was breathing heavily, _I’m such a bad mother_. Squinting her eyes shut, she was getting more desperate every minute. FUCK, THE COITUS CREEK!!! She hurried behind the wheel ignoring the seriously heavy breathing behind her. “Hang on, Abby!” she yelled pushing pedal to the metal, “The foreplay’s not gonna kill you!” _I think…_

* * *

There were a number of cars over at the Coitus Creek all of them shaking violently from one side to another. The scene was familiar to Carol – and very disturbing. She was on the look out for one car in particular – a rusty pick-up belonging to that heel Tommy Tucker…

 _Rindy-16 is in the car right at the end of the line_ , Belivet informed. Her sensors were picking Rindy’s thoughts from a remarkably long distance. _She is intoxicated_.

Carol got out of the car and sprinted towards the infamous pick-up. “NERINDA AIRD! GET OUT, NOW… AND TOMMY TUCKER, WHATEVER YOU HAVE IN, GET IT OUT NOW AS WELL!” She ripped the car door open and literally pulled her daughter out by her hair. Rindy’s breath reeked of wine coolers. _It’s like looking in the mirror_ , Carol sighed discouraged.

 _Cantrell, secure Rindy-16_ , Belivet instructed her Terezian sister. _Be gentle_.

Cantrell picked Rindy up and carried her over to the car. She laid her down in the back and licked her forehead.

 _What the fuck was that all about???_ Carol demanded to know fearing her daughter had caught something irreversible from Cantrell as well.

 _The Terezian Tongue Thrust, Number 4,_ Belivet explained. _It will take the pain away and clear her memory of any ill-doing_ , she continued.

 _But I WANT her to remember what she’s just done!_ Carol protested. _How am I to scream my lungs out at her if she won’t remember anything at all?_ She thought she was making a perfectly valid point.

 _No, you don’t, Carol-2015_ , Belivet smiled soothingly, _further more the Tongue Thrust will terminate any unwanted bodily procedures if delivered in time_. Carol couldn’t think of an argument to challenge this kind of ironclad reasoning. Besides the tongue concept had seriously piqued her interest. _Number 4? How many… thrusts are there?_ Her interest was of course purely scientific.  

 _Three thousand_ , Belivet elaborated. _They vary in pressure, heat and moistness, and can be effectively applied to different places on the body_.

Carol felt suddenly drained of all her energy. It was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside and the heat was really getting to her.

Meanwhile Cantrell had returned to the rusty pick-up. She had a bone to pick with Tommy Tucker. The elated look the young man had on his face seeing such a gorgeous creature approach him turned soon to a serious dismay. Grabbing his groin forcefully, Cantrell shook him around a couple of times before leaving him groaning in the driver’s seat.

 _Did she just kill him?!?_ Carol was terrified by Cantrell’s unpredictability.

 _No_ , Belivet grinned, _she just made him a “private dick”_. The brunette alien chuckled at her own joke. Carol, on the other hand, didn’t quite know what to think.

 _We need to move on_ , Cantrell transmitted, _we must locate Todd-1961_. She was anxious to get going. _But I fear we won’t make it until tomorrow_.

Belivet looked pensive. _Carol-2015, are there any suitable stations on our way? We need to recharge at some point_.

 _Where are we going?_ Carol asked only now realizing they were on a road trip.

 _Sioux City, Iowa_ , Belivet replied.

* * *

They decided to drive through Amarillo, Oklahoma City and then up to Wichita and Kansas City. From Kansas City it would only be a relatively short trip to Sioux City. “Have you noticed we’re still AWOL?” Abby asked Carol as the station wagon was entering Texas.

“Fuck, you’re right!” Carol realized, “Can you call office again and make something up? Tell them we’ve caught something and can’t come to work for a couple of days…”

“I wonder who’s caught whom but I’ll be sure to tell them we’re both _sick_ _in bed_ …” Abby chortled and grabbed her phone.

The call Abby made calmed them both down considerably. Their absence had yet again gone unnoticed thanks to Mrs. Frittenhoff who was contemplating filing a sexual harassment suit against Mr. Oliver. The incident had taken place during his retirement party. Mrs. Frittenhoff, who’d been responsible for the catering, had been crushed by his lewd compliment. Having tasted one of the pies she’d prepared for the event, Mr. Oliver had allegedly gazed right into her eyes and said “what a delicious tart”.

Rindy was still sound asleep when they arrived at Oklahoma City. Carol was not only exhausted after several hours of driving – she was famished as well. They found a motor lodge fit for their recharging needs. Eyeing Carol suspiciously, Cantrell insisted they all get a room together. Hearing both Carol and Abby object somewhat vocally, Belivet decided they would get two – one for her, Carol and Rindy, and another one for Cantrell and Abby. _She can’t be trusted_ , complained Cantrell fearing another unauthorized attempt.

 _I will take care of Carol-2015_ , Belivet smiled trying to put Cantrell’s mind at ease.

 _I should be so lucky…_ Carol muttered under her breath. A thought of yet another night of naked recharging, of having Belivet’s thigh attached to her groin, was getting to her.

 _Rindy-16 will sleep another ten hours_ , confirmed Belivet as they were contemplating whether to have their evening meal at the motel or not. To be honest, Carol had no idea where they could get hold of 400 eggs and two buckets of spinach at this hour. They decided to try the local restaurant.

* * *

It was a fine establishment, no doubt about it. Carol and Abby exchanged worried looks as they entered The Happy Beaver Saloon. Its interior was more or less entirely lined with plush red velvet with tables and chairs strewn randomly across the floor. The walls were adorned with either pictures of scantily clad women or semiaquatic rodents.

“Table for four,” Abby requested politely to a waitress who resembled both the women and the rodents in the wall photos. Belivet’s and Cantrell’s eyes were curiously scanning the place. Their interests were definitely piqued.

“Right this way, ladies,” said the woman in a bright red, skimpy apron. The plaque on her lacy, garish bra said “Gwen”. She showed them to their table right next to the stage. “I’ll be bringing your menus shortly. What would you like to drink?” Gwen looked at Cantrell and Belivet.

 _Drink?_ Belivet appeared perplexed. She had never ordered a drink nor had Carol ever seen her have one.

 _It’s customary to have an aperitif before a meal_ , Carol explained. _But if your diet is very restrictive I don’t know if you can suck anything but… ahem, eggs?_

Belivet endowed Carol with one of her most adorable smiles. _It’s not restrictive as such – we’ve just never had anything else_. She was feeling adventurous and it showed.

 _Well, maybe a White Lady then?_ Carol suggested apprehensively, _it has egg white in it_. Although she herself preferred Dry Martinis she wanted Belivet to have something at least vaguely familiar to taste. The brunette nodded eagerly.

 _I’ll have whatever she’s having_ , Cantrell demanded. The waitress took Carol’s order and headed towards the bar counter.

Having examined the menu, Carol turned to Belivet. _I’m afraid there are no eggs or spinach on it_ , she apologized.

The drinks arrived at the very same moment. Excited, Belivet and Cantrell held up their glasses. _Rdxfgflös!_ Carol and Abby stared at them in disbelief: the White Ladies were downed in one gulp. The taste obviously took them by surprise – happily because they both wanted another one right away.       

 _Ahem… you might like to take it easy with them cocktails…_ Carol started glancing at Abby nervously. _With alcohol, you know.._.

Belivet looked at her nonplussed. She didn’t, however, have time to ask Carol what she had meant with her remark before the second drinks arrived. Cantrell urged Belivet to join her in their second _rdxfgflös_ , and down it went.

“This is not looking good,” Carol whispered to Abby, “they’re not used to booze.” Noticing the somewhat strange look in Belivet’s eyes, she was getting agitated.

“They are obviously superior to us in so many ways I wouldn’t be too worried if I were YOUUUUUUUU…” Abby’s calm, low voice hiked up as unexpectedly as a teenage girl’s skirt on the back seat of a pick-up van.

Before Carol had time to register what was happening on the other side of the table, Belivet jumped her. _Really_ jumped her. _Carol-2015…_ she transmitted incoherently, _it is time for our weekly hot fusion…_ Belivet’s hands were all over her – for a second Carol thought she’d actually grown an extra pair because of the agility she was showing at the moment.

“They’re just being naughty… in a good way,” Abby managed to huff between breaths, as Cantrell was mounting her right on the saloon table. Carol couldn’t believe what was happening – right before the gawking eyes of the patrons of The Happy Beaver.


	7. Supernova

_This can’t be happening_ , Carol thought, and for once Belivet didn’t seem to be picking up her thoughts at all. The intoxicated alien having crawled all over her, Carol was laying on top of the table right next to Abby. Occasionally their temples even knocked against each other, which wasn’t exactly the way Carol had imagined her first time with Belivet would turn out to be.

“God, Abby, they’re drunk out of their alien minds…” she gasped as Belivet was busy unbuttoning her shirt with her heated hands.

“I DON’T CARE! I DON’T CAAaaarrrr….” Abby exclaimed her voice soon muffled by Cantrell’s voracious mouth. Right now she was obviously impervious to any kind of second thoughts.

 _Belivet’s not herself_ , Carol thought frantically. _And I am not drunk enough to let this happen like this… WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?_  Right now Belivet’s fingers seemed to be channeling explorer Roald Amundsen seeking the North West passage to the polar region - they were placed on her right thigh. _God, this feels so amazing_ … Carol recognized her better judgment slowly losing its fight to her acute bodily needs. _I want this and I won’t deny this… wait! Rindy’s alone in the motel room… Who’s Rindy again..? Get a grip, Carol!_ She opened her eyes to see – a bouncer standing next to them.

“Everything okay here?” the man asked trying hard not to pay attention to all the details of the bold incident. Carol appreciated such tactfulness and she nodded, hoping her acknowledgment that everything was as it was supposed to be would put the man’s mind at ease. “It’s just that your carefree display of… ahem, affection… has stirred quite a response here, and I wouldn’t want any of you ladies to get in trouble later on…”

 _What the fuck is he talking about_ , crossed Carol’s brain as she felt her backbone bounce painfully against the table. _Affection?_ “We’re fine, thanks for askiiiiNGGGG!” Carol replied not expecting Belivet to rip her panties off right _that_ minute. Even though Belivet was a minuscule woman by any standards, Carol had trouble breathing her frame so overwhelmingly pressed against her chest.      

“Oh… well, if there’s anything I can do, let me know,” the bouncer mumbled averting his eyes from Abby and Cantrell who seemed to be reenacting a scene from a wildlife documentary devoted to the mating rituals of spotted hyenas. Abby’s head kept hitting Carol every so often, and it did have considerably to do with Carol's slight uneasiness as far as getting into the right mood was concerned.

As much as Carol wanted Belivet to pleasure her and vice versa, the scientist mother in her was reminded of the dangers of unprotected hot fusion. Since she couldn’t access Belivet’s thoughts at all at the moment, she had to do all the thinking for all four of them. _If we all go full circle right here and now, it may prove fatal for both Abby and me_ , flashed across her brain. _The alcohol has compromised their reason_.

* * *

Carol’s thought processes were very clear – even surprisingly lucid although Belivet was getting friskier by the minute. _I’m literally only inches away from being fucked by a gorgeous alien, and I’m actually hesitating!?_ How would she ever be able to explain her reluctance to her colleagues at NASA? They had always been told to be ready to take one for the home team. Only now Carol learned what the phrase she’d mistakenly taken as a platitude really meant. With Belivet on top of her, Carol was closer to _taking it_ than ever before.

 _Close your eyes and think of NASA_ , she exhaled determinedly. _This is not for me, this is research_. Before she had time to finish her thought, the feverish movement all over her body ceased altogether. Belivet’s hand drooped down hitting Carol’s thighs involuntarily. Her whole body went slack, and for a fleeting moment Carol was reminded of her last evening with Harge. _Did she die as well? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME???_

“Fuck…” Abby groaned painfully right next to Carol, “Something’s happened to Cantrell, she’s not moving anymore…” Carol couldn’t quite see from her compromised position what was going on with Abby and her alien, but the information was enough to convince her that the sudden, simultaneous standstill couldn’t be coincidental.

“Belivet’s oddly passive as well,” Carol admitted, “I think they’ve passed out.” The brunette alien lay all over her like a sack of potatoes.

“Cantrell’s so muscular I can’t move her…” Abby gasped, “You’ll have to help me… she’s weighing on me like a ton of bricks…”

Carefully Carol wiggled herself free from Belivet’s inanimate hold. She helped Abby to get on her feet as well. Two aliens still lying face down on the table they took a moment to think what would be their wisest move right now.

“I’m really hungry,” Carol said. “I think we can just let them be while we eat.” She tapped the menu impatiently.

“We can’t move them any way when they’re like that,” Abby replied, “so we might as well eat something.” She waved to their waitress.

“Are you ready to order or would you like to sample our _James Bond Specials_?” Gwen handed an additional printout to both Abby and Carol.  

“I’ll have the _Pussy Galore_ …” Abby started apprehensively. She couldn’t make up her mind if she wanted it to come with Béarnaise sauce or just plain mayo.

“How would you like it done?” Gwen inquired impatiently.

“Medium rare,” Abby decided handing the menu back. Meanwhile Carol was still undecided.

“Is the _Octopussy_ wild or farmed?” she asked Gwen. The waitress stared at her nonplussed. “I mean does it come from an environmentally sustainable source?” More or less shaking her head, Gwen rolled her eyes at Carol’s question.

“Whatever… I’ll have the _Goldfinger_ …” Carol contented, “…with the _Curly Beaver Fries_.”

Gwen took a look at the two spaced out aliens slouching apathetically against the table. “Will they be having anything?”

“She’ll have the _World Is Not Enough_ with the _Fabergé Egg_ side,” Carol decided gesturing towards Belivet, “and for the other one… ahem, make it the _Moonraker_ with the side of _Thunderballs_.” Gwen wrote everything down and turned on her killer heels.            

“Cantrell’s going to be pissed she didn’t get the same as Belivet,” Abby pointed out. Her alien had started to show the first signs of recovery.

“Oh, please,” Carol scoffed, “they can share their meals if they like…” Belivet was also twitching in her stupor.

When their orders came, Belivet and Cantrell were more or less conscious again. Both of them seemed somewhat embarrassed by what had just happened – Cantrell didn’t even complain about her food. They ate in silence, and it suited Carol just fine. _Too much alcohol could literally kill you_ , she mused hoping Belivet would catch her passing thought. _Or it could kill me_. Belivet raised her head and looked at Carol. Her green eyes were filled with such profound sadness Carol regretted she had thought anything at all. She laid her hand right next to hers on the table, close enough for them to brush against each other should Belivet need it.

* * *

Cantrell had perked up considerably after a couple of _Busy Beaver_ mocktails and kept yapping telepathically. Belivet, however, remained quiet all the way back to their motel. Rindy was still sound asleep, as Carol was about to undress for the nightly recharging. She closed the door to her adjoining room and slipped between the covers. Belivet took her time in the bathroom.

 _Are you okay?_ Carol transmitted through the closed door.

 _I am ashamed of my behavior_ , Belivet replied humbly, _what I did could’ve put you in great danger, Carol-2015_.

 _Come here_ , Carol mused warmly. _It’s time to recharge_. Finally approaching the bed, Belivet looked very pale. For some reason, she still had her clothes on.

Carol got up from the bed suddenly very aware of her own nakedness. She took Belivet’s hand and pulled her close. Slowly she undressed the brunette alien taking time to be very gentle with her all the way through. _May I?_ she asked Belivet before touching her collarbone. Belivet nodded. Smiling, Carol let her eyes linger on Belivet’s jawline. _May I?_ she asked again fearing Cantrell’s alarm. The green eyes shone brightly at her. _I take that as a yes_.

Carol kissed her neck softly once, then again and again, and when she felt Belivet yield to her touch, she led her to bed. _Let me adjust our bodies_ , Carol breathed in Belivet’s ear, _nuzzle against me and feel my dreams… of you_. Belivet looked at her, and the affection of her open gaze pierced Carol like million tiny comets shooting through her inner galaxy.    

 _Dream Mode. Now_.

* * *

They left for Wichita and Kansas City very early next morning. Rindy sat on the back seat between Abby and Cantrell. Carol had thought it best, given that Rindy was still a minor and didn’t really need to witness endless calibration right under her very nose.

“You can do it at each stop,” Carol argued with Cantrell who was not only hung over but also in a very bad mood. “It’s not like you have to stick your hands under her shirt all the time,” she pointed out emphatically.

“Maybe not but it helps me to focus,” Abby protested listlessly. Whatever had happened over night at their motel room had done very little to recharge her in any way.

“Where are we going? And why am I here?” Rindy questioned when they had finally left the suburbs of Oklahoma City behind. “I should be at school… has anyone informed Mrs. Robichek of my absence?”

 _God, Rindy’s school!_ Carol had forgotten all about it. “Abby, can you call Rindy’s school’s principal and make something up? Tell him it’s a family emergency or something…”

“Why do I have to make all these calls?” Abby complained grumpily. “I’m not Rindy’s mother!”

“No, you’re not, but you’re the only one who’s not driving or strictly communicating telepathically,” Carol replied slightly aggravated.

Abby had a lovely chat with Rindy’s principal who happened to be Mrs. Frittenhoff’s son, Samuel Frittenhoff. Having recognized Abby’s name, principal Frittenhoff had been so delighted to talk to one of her mother’s _decent_ colleagues, he’d given Rindy a four-day-leave just like that. Her mother was still deeply traumatized by the _Tartgate_ as the incident had been named at NASA.    

“How do you feel, Rindy?” Carol asked glancing at her daughter through the rear view mirror. She wasn’t sure if she fully believed in Cantrell’s Thrust Method.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Rindy shrugged the question off her shoulders as if it were an irritating fly.

“How’s Tommy? Did you see him last night?” Carol continued sharply. _Here comes the moment of truth…_

“Who’s Tommy?” Rindy asked staring unenthusiastically back at her mother. To Carol’s great surprise, she seemed sincere. Glancing at Belivet, Carol noticed a sly smirk on her lips. _I’m not going to think about this now_ , she sighed.

* * *

After four excruciating hours of driving the entire backseat fell asleep. It took Carol a while to get used to Cantrell’s loud snoring that seemed to fill up their cramped space. Luckily Belivet was awake and ready to keep her company.

 _I enjoyed our recharging last night, Carol-2015_ , she transmitted kindly, _I’ve never experienced anything quite like it. Not even with Sister Alicia_.

 _You’ve slept with your Supreme Commander?_ The thought startled Carol more than she expected.    

 _Yes, when I’d first been hatched_ , Belivet explained. _Sister Alicia had the jus primae noctis, after all._

 _Jus.. what?_ Carol asked hoping against hope it would have something to do with juicing.

 _The right of the first night_ , Belivet specified, _she slept with all the individually hatched Terezians. It was an important part of our education._  

 _I bet it was_ , Carol scoffed trying hard not to imagine what it must have been like to bed all the hatchlings of Mount Vulva.

 _It was tough work for Sister Alicia_ , Belivet answered Carol even though her thought hardly needed a reply. _Every night a new virgin… most of them fortunately far more beautiful than me. I still shudder when I think what she must have thought entering my humble abode_.    

 _Humble abode… is that what they call it these days_ , Carol nearly snorted out loud. Belivet looked at her nonplussed but left it at that.

 _So… Sister Alicia and the weekly hot fusion, that doesn’t sound very active_ , Carol commented. Somehow the massive weekly gathering didn’t bother her too much – it was needed to provide energy for the entire galaxy after all.

 _Oh, the weekly hot fusion was just the collective, ritualistic side of our community_ , Belivet corrected, _the supernovas symbolized the more private aspects of our lives_.

 _Supernovas?_ Carol blurted out involuntarily regretting almost immediately her question.

 _After Sister Alicia all girls visited each other in strict order_ , Belivet went on, _we called these meetings supernovas because of the core collapse that inevitably followed during the visit_.

 _I’m going to think of something else so I don’t have to think about this_ , flashed through Carol’s mind. _Like credit cards, laundry or Margaret Thatcher or… sex… FUCK!_

 _Is something wrong, Carol-2015?_ Belivet asked her thought seriously concerned.

 _Okay – out with it! How many… supernovas did you have on Planet Terez??_ The mere idea of Belivet’s core collapsing on some other space babe’s lap was enough to drive her nuts.

 _Give or take… 6,000… individuals – with several repetitions, of course_ , Belivet counted, _after all, one round took only about 16 Earth years if you had just one encounter per day_.

* * *

Suddenly Carol didn’t feel so slutty anymore. Compared to Terezians, she was pure as mountain snow. Somehow it didn’t make her particularly cheery – on the contrary, Carol felt defeated.

_How am I ever going to measure up to the first 6,000?_


	8. Night The Earth Collapsed

They reached Kansas City relatively early even though they had to make several stops along the way. The sudden change in diet didn’t agree with either Belivet or Cantrell who took turns puking their guts out. Apparently the _World Is Not Enough_ was not only enough but way too much for Belivet’s sensitive stomach. She shared her "World" with the unsuspecting side of the road. 

Only five miles after her bout of nausea, the hot and humid Chevy turned into a veritable Cape Canaveral when Cantrell’s _Moonraker_ launched unexpectedly all over its interior. They had to pull in to a service station to clean the car before continuing their journey. Furthermore they were compelled to find a farm selling eggs and spinach to soothe the aliens’ troubled tummies. The young hipster couple couldn’t believe its luck when Carol bought all the spheres and greens they could come up with.

* * *

_Harrison is still under radar_ , Cantrell said to Belivet after they’d done away with their first hundred eggs.

_We can get to Todd-1961 tonight_ , Belivet consoled her, _it will give us an accurate reading of her whereabouts_. She had a faraway look in her green eyes.

_Do you think something might have happened to her?_   Carol asked growing restless. She hated to see Belivet so burdened.

_Anything’s of course possible_ , Belivet replied glancing at Cantrell who was chasing Abby into the ladies’ room for some quick tune-up. _But I’d rather not think about it just yet. Harrison’s resourceful, she wasn’t called the Princess Busy Fingers for nothing_.

Trying not to think of what Belivet had just said, Carol swallowed hard. It was too late, though – the question had already formed in her head. _She was called Princess Busy Fingers for the obvious reason that she always manifested such dexterity in everything she did… and we pampered her shamelessly, her being a Catfish and all_. Belivet smiled at her memories.

_A Catfish? So she’s not a Flounder like you and Cantrell?_   Carol asked surprised. She wondered how it had been possible for someone called a Catfish to end up among the three ugliest Terezians.

_Oh, Catfish is not really a category_ , Belivet hastened to explain, _it’s just a preliminary phase everyone goes through before the final selection. Harrison was on her way to be a Flounder, no doubt about it, but the ceremony was still two moons away_.     

_The ceremony?_ Carol asked. _I might as well know everything_ , she mused halfheartedly.

_We had a ceremony every year to celebrate the newcomers and to appoint them to their rightful groups_. The recollection had evidently stirred something powerful in Belivet.

_Then you probably gathered in some circle to have hot and heavy fusion, am I right?_  By now Carol was pretty much prepared for anything.

_No, we gave the newcomers flowers and just hugged and hugged for hours._ Belivet seemed genuinely surprised by Carol’s hasty conclusion.    

_I should learn to keep my big mouth… ahem, brain shut_ , Carol lamented silently.

_After all, it always happened only a day after the monthly Terezian orgy_ , Belivet concluded, _no one was really up to any serious action_.

* * *

“I still don’t understand what I’m doing here,” Rindy complained. “And I don’t particularly enjoy sitting in the back with those two…” She was eyeing Cantrell suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about Cantrell,” Carol tried to calm her, “She keeps… _floundering_ around but she means well.” _I hope._ “I thought you’d enjoy a little road trip… it’s been a long time since we two did anything fun together.”

“Not long enough,” Rindy quipped dryly. She moseyed over to a nearby store to buy some candy and a couple of magazines. Belivet had asked for the _Air & Space_ magazine, Cantrell wanted the _Playboy_. The latter aggravated Abby who’d been feeling more or less neglected ever since they’d left Oklahoma City.       

* * *

_How is it possible to be afraid and in love_ , Carol thought as they were on the last leg of their journey to Sioux City. Her feelings for Belivet grew stronger every day but every night was still the same. She had enjoyed the beauty of their recharging just as Belivet had, but she wanted to possess the miracle of the dangerous, hot fusion as well.

_What a rotten time I give you, don’t I?_ Belivet stared through the windshield without as much as a glance at Carol. She didn’t elaborate any further and she didn’t need to since Carol knew very well she had read her mind again.

_You are magnificent_ , Carol transmitted. _There’s nowhere else I’d rather be_. The days and nights following Belivet’s arrival had been nothing but bewildering but at least she knew where she belonged. To whom she belonged.

Belivet settled back on her seat and seemed to withdraw in thoughts Carol had no access to. Then, quite suddenly, she changed her mind. _What is love, Carol-2015?_

Carol was taken aback by Belivet’s unexpected question. _It is an emotion_ , she stammered, _a feeling so strong and powerful it fills your heart and soul when encountered_. A faint flush tinged her face and she tried to hide it by slowly tucking her loose blonde locks behind her ear.

_It’s poorly lit meals and aimless walks along the dark shoreline_ , Cantrell read from the Playboy magazine. _It says so right here_. Neither Carol nor Belivet had noticed that she’d been listening to their transmissions.

_Let me see_ , Belivet demanded grabbing the magazine out of Cantrell’s hands. _The Playmate of the Month here does say so!_ Belivet enthused. _She seems awfully nice… and her outfit resembles the one Sharks used to wear, doesn’t it, Cantrell?_ The woman in the centerfold picture wore a military style peaked cap and a pair of high heels. _If she’s a Playmate, she must work with children?_ The question was directed at Carol.

Carol let out a desperate sigh. _Not exactly…_ Both Belivet and Cantrell were waiting for her to continue but she wasn’t going to volunteer any further information.

_Did you have a Playmate when you were growing up, Carol-2015?_ Belivet asked eagerly. _Did she teach you about love?_ She was obviously determined to get to the bottom of this love thing.

_Candlelight dinners and romantic walks on the beach have NOTHING to do with real love!_ Carol snapped. _Christ!_ She wanted to snatch the bloody rag away from Belivet and throw it out of the window. Cantrell’s body alarm made her decide against it.

* * *

“Did you know that Sioux City was inhabited by the Yankton Sioux before the Spanish and French fur trappers reached the area in the 18th century?” Abby read from an area guide she’d bought from Kansas City.  

_A lot of beavers here as well then?_ Cantrell concluded not understanding why Abby found her remark so very amusing. Rindy got caught in the crossfire when irritated Cantrell tried to poke her assigned human between the ribs.

“Cut it out, guys!” she yelled, “I’ve had it with you two! It’s either fighting or some dirty innuendo all the fucking time! Don’t forget I can hear your transmissions as well!” Frowning, Rindy folded her arms defiantly.    

_Rindy-16 is right_ , Belivet spoke gravely. _You two need to start behaving back there – no more fighting and tawdry transmissions… and no more alcohol!_ She cast a stern look at Abby who had tried to spike Cantrell’s iced tea at the last rest stop.

Trying to lighten the mood and her own guilt, Abby changed the subject. “Do you know the name of the actress who tested for the lead role in _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ but didn’t get it because she looked so cheap and unattractive?”

Neither Belivet nor Cantrell had any idea what she was talking about. Carol knew only too well they were all about to find it out any second. “TAWDRY HEPBURN!” Abby chuckled at her own joke but then again she had to for no one else did. Grimacing, Rindy buried her face in her hands.

* * *

_Where is Todd-1961?_ Carol asked Belivet when they’d finally made it to Sioux City. _I thought you said it was hidden during the Paris Fashion Week… why is it here then and not in Paris?_ After all, she would’ve preferred a trip to Europe.

Belivet looked a bit apologetic. _Well… most of the sisters really wanted to go to Paris instead so we decided to create a diversion as a smoke screen for our operation here_.

_That doesn’t make any sense_ , Carol mused sharply. _In fact it sounds perfectly preposterous… how would a Parisian diversion in any way affect the locals here?_ She wasn’t going to let her off the hook so easily.

_It didn’t_ , Belivet admitted sheepishly, _the entire operation was a total disaster. The girls got a bit carried away here while burying the computer in the Dorothy Pecaut Nature Center…_ She was reluctant to provide any further details.

_WHAT HAPPENED?_ Carol demanded to know. She wasn’t going to set foot in any nature center until she knew what could be expected.

_Sisters were supposed to leave right after the operation but they went to a local women’s bar instead… they had a few drinks…_ Belivet’s eyes were darting everywhere else except at Carol.

_WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?_ Abby’s interest was also piqued by now. Her breathless phrasing was quite spot-on as well. _TELL ME!!!_ She turned to Cantrell for explanation.

_In Terezian folklore it’s called The Night The Earth Collapsed_ , Cantrell revealed. _Or rather Iowa… The Supernova Tour, as we jokingly called it, swept across the entire state_ …

A light bulb went off in Abby’s head. _So that’s what caused it!_ She exclaimed mutely. _It was all over the newspapers in 2011, all those strange female victims…_ Abby was visibly impressed. _It took countless hours for several morticians to wipe the broad smiles off their faces._

Carol wished she hadn’t heard any of it. The reality of the dangers of full circle became more palpable than ever as she gripped the steering wheel her knuckles turning seriously white.

She thought about the Bible passage her grandmother had repeatedly quoted when she’d been just a little girl:

> “But if they cannot control themselves, they should marry, for it is better to marry than to burn with passion.”

Carol had never taken the metaphor literally. Not until now.  


	9. Order of The Dolphin

They arrived at the _Dorothy Pecaut Nature Center_ around dinner time. Having sucked the last spheres, Belivet and Cantrell were oozing confidence in their mission. Even Abby seemed happy after Cantrell had “jump started her spark plugs” in a portable toilet right outside the gates. Belivet and Carol had had to pull them out of the damn box since it had tipped over during an exceptionally intense moment they had shared.   

Rindy looked bored out of her mind and the sight of a plastic toilet rolling down the hill didn’t exactly improve her mood. “What the fuck are we doing here?” she wailed shifting her weight from one foot to another.

“Patience, darling,” Carol soothed her, failing miserably, “We are here to help Belivet and Cantrell find their lost friend.” Sighing, she let her gaze linger on Belivet’s slim body. The petite alien was bending over the hood of the car and studying the map of the area. Well, it wasn’t exactly the entire body Carol was gawking at. _Gotta get me some of that… bottled water in the trunk_ , she exhaled hysterically.     

Smiling, Belivet cast a lovely glance at her. _Your attention to your overall well-being is so admirable, Carol-2015_ , she complimented, _I’d hate for you to get dehydrated_. _I’m sure your body is in desperate need of moisture_.

_Yeah…_ The nervous tic made its comeback on Carol’s face. _Just taking care of the moisture here_. Her limbs were itching, and the mad rash seemed to be reaching her brain any minute now. She downed the water bottle in one desperate gulp her eyes glued on Belivet’s trim derriere.

* * *

It was getting dark but not quite pitch black yet. _We should activate our groin search lights at some point_ , Cantrell suggested to Belivet when they entered the park. _I presume you earthlings don’t have similar devices?_ she continued curiously. _So far I haven’t detected any such mechanism in Abigail-2015. The red light appears only on her face during my closer examinations_. Shrugging her shoulders self-consciously, Abby looked a bit embarrassed.

_It’s glowing alright_ , Carol retorted sarcastically but when she noticed Cantrell getting ready to ask her more about it she got outright furious. _NO! WE DON’T HAVE THOSE! OUR CROTCHES AREN’T FUCKING TORCHES, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_   Her outburst took both Belivet and Cantrell totally by surprise, and for a minute Cantrell looked like she was getting ready to use the groin grip on Carol.    

Abby took Carol aside. “You okay, darling?” she said looking at her closely. “When was your last calibration? Maybe you should take your time in the toilet as well… I know it’s lying flat on the ground but it could be… you know… even more fun.” Abby wriggled her eyebrows at her friend.

“That’s just it!” Carol exclaimed. “I have no fucking use for any more calibration, I’m pretty sure I can hear alien mosquitoes farting in Andromeda by now, but what I _could use_ is some good old-fashioned fucking!” Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples in agony.

“I’m afraid the old-fashioned kind is out of the question with these two…” Abby chuckled glancing furtively at their companions.

“Whatever kind is fine!” Carol snapped back. “I don’t mind and I don’t care! I just want _something_ going _you-know-where_ , and when that _finally – FINALLY! -_ happens I want to scream my head off in some dingy recharge station!”

Abby rested her hand on Carol’s shoulder. “I know, honey, that’s what we all want. It’s a beautiful dream and you must hang onto it. Never lose faith…” Carol drew a series of short breaths. She knew she was making a scene, and it certainly wasn’t needed here in the middle of nowhere.    

* * *

It was eerily quiet inside the Nature Center. A barred owl kept an eye on them as they navigated their route along the narrow dirt path. Something slithering between Rindy’s feet made her jump up and scream. “It’s only a western hognose snake,” Abby cackled, “it’s harmless…”

“How the FUCK am I supposed to know that?” Rindy hissed positively livid – tripping over a box turtle next. “I didn’t ask to come along!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL!” She took off wandering several feet ahead of the others.

_What is hate, Carol-2015?_   Belivet asked her green eyes almost neon bright in the falling darkness.

_It’s also a strong emotion_ , Carol explained clearing her thoughts. _A state of mind one sometimes has when, for instance, love turns sour. An irreconcilable feeling of bitterness… something like that_ , she mumbled.

_So love has attained the characteristics of fermentation or rancidity, then?_   Belivet mused rubbing her chin with her thumb and forefinger. _It starts tasting and smelling of decay?_

Amused, Carol had to agree. _Something like that, yeah_. Belivet’s literal definition of _turning sour_   tickled her troubled mind. She couldn’t avert her eyes from Belivet’s neon gaze that touched her heaving curves like a magic wand swirling over a silk-lined top hat.            

_We are getting close_ , Cantrell warned, _the sisters hid Todd-1961 next to Kestrel Point_. She activated her formidable groin and urged Belivet to do the same. Joining hands, they formed an awesome search light that was enough to light the entire area in magnificent red radiance.

Trying their best not to stare them below the waistline, both Carol and Abby swallowed hard. _This gives a whole different meaning to the old saying “the light of my life”_ , Carol mused nervously as Cantrell started digging a hole in the ground. Given that she had no shovel or any other tool either, she was being very efficient.

When Cantrell fell a tree with just her bare hands and teeth, Abby was filled with enormous pride. “That’s my beaver…” she beamed at Carol who wasn’t at all sure they were allowed to wreak such havoc in an animal sanctuary.      

Something was lodged under the trunk of the felled tree _._ Both Cantrell and Belivet cleared the dirt away from the sight revealing a rather large metallic container with several folded-in antennas attached to its sides.

With a single thrust of their hips, both Belivet and Cantrell shot a red pelvic laser at the lock of the container causing it to burst open. What was inside was nothing short of – _weird_.

Belivet made a list of items Cantrell drew out of Todd-1961:

> _The Terezian Chronicles, Volumes 1-50 000 (written in really small print but in a neat font) – a pair of high heels, red – three pairs of leather gloves, grey – a mink coat, swanky – an erotoscope, used – a couple of tattered leaflets advertising a women’s night at All You Can Eat @ 302 Pierce St, Sioux City, IA 51101 –_ _a device [Cantrell mumbled its real name in passing] with a pair of metal paddles attached, brand new  – a manual called “Come As You Are. A Guide for Hatchlings” by Sister Alicia, earmarked and underlined – a roll of film, 16 mm – three leather full body harnesses [a thong front connected with two snaps, the shoulder straps fixed at front and snapped on back,_ Carol noticed _, with several rings at front but only a couple at back] – a small glass statue of a dolphin, transparent – plus of large metal case_ (the contents of which Cantrell was reluctant to reveal).

So many _questions_ crowding their minds, Carol and Abby stared at Belivet and Cantrell who were now busy with the actual mechanism of Todd-1961. Turning the antennas up, Belivet switched its system on. Bleeping and buzzing victoriously, Todd-1961 zoomed up to levitate a few feet in the air. The whirlpool it created made Carol’s hair twirl and Belivet to touch her hand encouragingly.

_Now we’re getting somewhere_ , Cantrell smiled contentedly. _It’s Princess Busy Fingers…and she’s near…_ Hearing good news, Belivet’s dimples deepened and she squeezed Carol’s fingers excitedly.

Indeed. Before they could finish their thoughts, Harrison was spotted walking towards them in the familiar slow motion. _Oh my lord, she’s beautiful…_ Carol couldn’t get her eyes off the blonde babe who unlike her predecessors was clothed – if one can call teeny tiny micro shorts, a ripped white tank top and combat boots clothing. There was also another reason why Carol kept staring at her. Harrison was not alone – she was carrying Rindy on her back.

* * *

_Stay._ Harrison smiled at Rindy who had no intention whatsoever to leave the side of her captor. _Is she on drugs?_ Carol wondered examining her daughter’s euphoric face. _Did Harrison give her a happy pill or something?_  

_Harrison, the sight of you overwhelms me with everything that is good_ , Cantrell mused seriously placing her right hand on her shoulder.

_To see you, Princess, is better than a Terezian banquet of endless spheres and greens_ , Belivet acknowledged wiping something away from the corner of her eye.

_Is she crying?!?_ Carol couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. _Nah… probably just something in her eye..._

_Cantrell, Belivet – my sisters – I knew this day would come_. Beaming, Harrison pulled them into a group hug.

“Maybe they could create some heat together… it’s been a rather chilly summer here in Iowa,” Abby whispered to Carol. “It would be interesting to… watch.”

Narrowing her eyes contemptuously, Carol glared at Abby. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She found Abby’s quip to be poor in taste. “Keep your sordid fantasies to yourself.”

Before Abby had time to object, Belivet gathered the troops together. _It’s time for us to recharge – Harrison’s exhausted, I can tell_. Rindy couldn’t stop grinning, and it made her mother uncomfortable.

_Carol-2015, I know what you’re thinking but it’s okay._ Belivet was very convincing. _Harrison won’t in any way harm Rindy-16, she’s practically a hatchling herself_.

_Well, okay… I guess there’s no alternative_ , Carol fretted. She couldn’t control her daughter anyway and by the look on her face the idea of recharging had completely done away with the former sullenness.  

* * *

After a modest evening snack they retired to their assigned rooms. Carol took her clothes off and got in bed ready to start another night of sexless wonder. Belivet was already waiting for her between the sheets.

_Carol-2015…_ she started a sly smile lingering on her exquisite lips. _I’d like to give you something_. Belivet handed her the glass statue of a dolphin. _She must have swiped it in her pocket at some point_ , occurred to Carol.

_Why, thank you…_ Carol said looking at the awkward figure depicting an elongated sea mammal in mid-jump. Belivet’s gesture was kind but the statue wasn’t exactly the kind of bric-a-brac Carol used to look for in antique stores. _I wonder how it’ll look on my mantelpiece_.

_This is not a statue per se_ , Belivet informed her. _Not something to be displayed as such_. She was searching for a right thought. _For many years a separate section of sisters lived and thrived in Terez_ , she elaborated. _They called themselves The Order of The Dolphin. They were very wise and mostly kept away from our activities._ Belivet smiled at Carol who was eager to hear the rest. _This was their symbol and a key to their happiness… I had a Dolphin friend so I know what I’m talking about_. Belivet blushed gently.

_So… knowing what I know about you, Carol-2015, and even though this isn’t yet ideal either_ , Belivet continued apprehensively, _I’d like you to take this…_

_Well, thank you, that’s very kind of you_ , Carol mumbled still clueless about Belivet’s intentions.

_No, Carol-2015, I’d very much like you to TAKE THIS_ , Belivet said emphatically. She took the statue away from Carol and slid it under the blanket.

It took a few seconds for Carol to register what was happening, and by the time she did, she was already hurled on an orgasmic orbit that circled the Terezian galaxy known as beautiful Belivet.  

“HOLY FUCK!”


	10. Flipp'er

It resembled an out-of-the-body experience, yet it was one so profound and visceral, it rendered Carol both magnificently present and absent at the same time. She was riding the enchanted dolphin, surging through an unknown universe, its interstellar dust and dark matter. Carol closed her eyes to have a better understanding of the verdant galaxies zooming by, grazing her vulnerable, naked shuttle of a body. The dolphin had Belivet’s eyes like iridescent starbursts or nebulae, and she thought of the gentle seal of her dream, overwhelming her senses, dragging her into the vortex of desire.  

Just as Carol thought she’d secured her hold of the dolphin’s sleek, slippery slope, the mammal shook her off and shot through her _Milky Way_ , zigzagging around constellations she had known nothing about. Reaching to capture it once more, she heard a series of sounds resembling clicks and whistles, sounds bursting out of the dolphin like pulses not quite strong enough to break the surface of stars. But the click train did not emanate from the shape-shifting mammal at all, it echoed from Carol.

Defying gravity, she had coursed past the _Sea of Tranquility_ all the way to the outer rim of her gratifying black hole, to the event horizon sucking her forcefully in. Her core gyrating, Carol rotated towards the epicenter with no hope of escape. All her particles scattered in solar wind, she let go of time, place and control.  

Her eyes now open, Carol let Belivet crowd her fractured consciousness, her line of vision that curved and bent over past and future, spiraling into the abyss of present. Belivet had turned the dolphin into a black, luminous sphere, its rays whetted and alluring to fill the vast, immense void of her want. The blink of an eye it happened, the brunette alien started to grow and multiply, to become an omnipresence Carol couldn’t avoid much longer. Her fuselage starting to shake, she willed her main engine far above its record thrust.

The sphere seemed to swell, to spread beams of bliss across Carol’s lucid dream. Terezian nymphs fed her eggs and spinach and they tasted like ambrosia, and when she turned her head, Belivet’s scorching mouth melted on her lips. The pleasure distilling, reaching its imminent apogee, Carol’s vessel crashed and burned in one, excruciatingly brilliant flash tossing a plume of happy blonde hair on the pillow.     

* * *

“Mom, are you alright?” Rindy waved her hand across Carol’s motionless eyes. “She hasn’t said a word all morning,” she complained to Abby who found her friend’s sudden catatonia perplexing.

“Carol,” she started, “Can you hear me?” Abby’s question hovered somewhere out of Carol’s reach. They were sitting at the breakfast table but she hadn’t touched her food at all. Her euphoric mind wandered far away in the galactic gardens of viridescent wonder.

“It’s the stupid smile that worries me…” Abby said still glancing at Carol who sat calmly next to Belivet. The latter was having her second carton of eggs and feigning perfect ignorance as far as the current topic of conversation was concerned.      

_Where’s the dolphin?_ Cantrell glared at Belivet. _Or should I rephrase – where WAS the dolphin?_ Hearing her question, Harrison became alert as well.

“What dolphin??” Abby demanded to know. “What are you talking… ahem, thinking about?” She felt the need to speak instead of transmitting. Cantrell raised her hand to shut her up.

_You gave her the dolphin…_ Cantrell was furious. _Admit it!_ Deeply worried, Harrison shook her head and grabbed Rindy’s hand.

_What if I did?_ Belivet replied rolling her eyes at her accuser. _She needed it and I wanted to_. She pricked a hole in a new egg and sucked it dry. Sensing Belivet’s thoughts, something in Carol stirred and it made her cling to her alien. Belivet wrapped her arm tightly around Carol and pressed her against herself. _Hush… everything’s okay, baby_.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THE DOLPHIN???” Abby was beside herself. “WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THE DOLPHIN???” The phone rang at the same moment and she had to take it. It was Mr. Oliver who had been to the lawyer’s office to meet with Mrs. Frittenhoff’s representatives. Somehow the situation had turned upside down, he cried to Abby over the phone, and instead of denying any wrongdoing on his part, he had ended up admitting having had lewd thoughts about Mrs. Frittenhoff for years now, not to mention his active eye fucking while still at work. Luckily Abby succeeded in calming him down to finish the call in moderate time. Everything would work out just fine for him in the end, she reassured.   

* * *

_You are forming an unhealthy attachment_ , Cantrell said coldly. _Our time here is limited and it would be cruel to leave them wanting something they can’t ever have again_.

“WHAAAT… THEEEE… FUUUCK… IIIIIIS… THEEEE… DOOOOLPHIIIN???” Abby’s frustration was reaching a new level and it made Cantrell to leap all over her.

_Abigail-2015_ , she transmitted ominously, _if you don’t shut the fuck up, I will have to use TNT on you._ Hearing such an unexpected threat. Abby’s jaw dropped.

_The explosive? I thought you came in peace?_ Rindy asked confused. Her eyes kept darting at Belivet and Cantrell, finally settling on Harrison who seemed embarrassed by the whole situation.

_It is indeed explosive_ , Belivet admitted. _The Terezian Nipple Twirl is a method used only in dire situations, and Cantrell is obviously overreacting here_. It was the first time any kind of discord occurred between them. 

_Overreacting?_ Cantrell was fuming. _Look what you did! She’s as unresponsive as a hatchling with a too tight cross-section_.

_She wasn’t unresponsive to the dolphin_ , Belivet muttered, blushing slightly.

_You have nevertheless caused a defect!_ Cantrell continued emphatically _. Did you even think about hot cracking? The residual stress? Noooo… you were too busy feeding the dolphin,_ she scoffed contemptuously.   _I sure hope you’re happy now!_

_I am, actually,_ Belivet said defiantly _. Carol-2015 was cracking up – and there was no misrun at any point_. 

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HOT CRACKING???_ Abby was pulling her hair in desperation. _DOLPHIN? MISRUN? AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FRIEND?_

_Calm down, Abigail-2015_ , Belivet started calmly, _Carol-2015 is experiencing what our annals call an endothermic crystallization due to supersaturation._ She picked up a stack of papers titled _The Terezian Chronicles, volume 3216,_ and proceeded to read an excerpt:

> “Holy sphere pocket! I stood transfixed before my commander as she probed my heaving hull with her smoldering, piercing vision. All my fuel was leaking out fast, my pale, moonlit structure trembling under her ruthless attention. This can’t be happening! I screamed silently, as my stream-lined, fusion-starved frame was showing the first signs of an imminent short circuit…”

_Terezian Chronicles are… soft porn?_   Rindy interrupted raising her eyebrows. Abby shot an angry glance at her and urged Belivet to continue.

> “…when she finally opened my overheated hatch, I knew my time had come. I was to be supersaturated by my gorgeous commander!!! She told me my nozzle was expanding, and it only increased the flow of the propellant…”

To Abby’s great dismay, Belivet put the papers away. Annoyed with Cantrell, she returned to her eggs and spinach. Carol nuzzled her face against her shoulder.

_DID YOU OPEN CAROL’S HATCH?_   It seemed to hit Abby only just now. Hearing her agitated thought, Rindy flinched and shot a worried glance at her mother. A serene smile had crept on Carol’s beautiful face. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

_I want some freakin’ answers and I want them now_. The scientist in Abby raised her adamant head. _Carol’s my best friend and she’s never acted this way before… like, like… a fucking veg… limp spinach!_   She was also an awesome and caring friend.

_Everyone calm down_. Harrison stood up and spread her arms wide. _I’ll tell you_. Both Cantrell and Belivet tried to object but she shut them up. _Carol-2015 is not in any vegetative state. She has engaged in an activity known as The Flipp ‘er._ Harrison gazed at Rindy lovingly _. It is a relatively safe form of preliminary fusion enough to trigger a flow of ecstasy so intense it leaves the target in a state of utter satisfaction for hours, days or even weeks_.

Speechless for a second, Abby gawked at both Harrison and Carol. _The Dolphin..?_   She managed to gasp in her mind.

Harrison nodded. _Yes. The key to happiness_.       


	11. Random Yodeling

Carol retired to her room after the breakfast. Belivet, Cantrell and Harrison being busy planning their next move, Abby and Rindy decided to take a leisurely walk in downtown Sioux City. Rattled by what Harrison had just told them, they needed a breath of fresh air.

”Do you think mom’s really okay?” Rindy asked Abby as they were finally alone. She couldn’t quite shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong with her. After all, when was the last time they’d gone an hour without getting into a vocal argument over some petty matter?

”I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Abby consoled her goddaughter, ”she just needs to sleep it off.” She managed to sound convincing even though her mind was racing over what she’d seen, or rather _not_ seen, on her friend’s fair face.

”You feel like walking over to the park?” Rindy gestured towards a welcome oasis shaded by majestic elms.

”Why not. It’s not like we’re in a hurry to get anywhere,” Abby acknowledged in her carefree manner. ”Let’s sit for a while.”

”I could even read to you…” Rindy offered, a playful smile lingering on her lips. She pointed at something hidden in her backpack. ” _The Terezian Chronicles, volume 4211_ …”

”You snatched it?!?” Abby exclaimed, her eyes darting nervously around. Once she realized they were safely out of sight, she grabbed Rindy by the shoulder and gave it an excited squeeze. ”I am so proud of you, sweetheart!”

* * *

After an hour, Carol woke up refreshed. She went to the bathroom to blot her face with a wash cloth. What awaited her in the mirror was, however, so unexpected she had to take a step back. She looked simply stunning. The lines, formerly visible on her face, had smoothened away and her skin had a heavenly glow she’d never noticed before.

Carol had always been a very beautiful woman in any Earth standards but even she had no idea she could look _that_ gorgeous. _I’d fuck you_ , she winked at her mirror image that seemed eager to return the favor. She was in a fabulous mood when she heard the door open and close.

_Carol-2015?_   Belivet was standing next to the empty bed when Carol returned from the bathroom. Seeing Carol, Belivet’s mouth fell open. _Ahem… I… mmm… you… ahem…,_ she transmitted incoherently.

_Yes..?_   Carol said coming very close to Belivet who was suddenly short of breath. Carol put her hands on her waist and gently massaged her abdomen with her thumbs. _Did you want to tell me something?_ she asked gazing at Belivet’s parted lips. Swallowing, the brunette alien retreated and fell back on the bed behind her. _Or do you have something else you need to give me..?_ A streak of smaragdine flashed in Belivet’s eyes as she pulled Carol forcefully on the mattress and lunged all over her.

* * *

”So… when the commander says she wants to use the magnetising rod, is it what I think it is?” Abby interrupted Rindy’s reading.

”She says she _needs_ to use it, and I think it’s important for us to acknowledge it,” Rindy corrected. ”It’s like a basic longing in her, something she can’t fight, you know? I find her such an intriguing character, a one so powerful and obviously intoxicated by her own absolute power… ” She was really into analyzing the current chapter of the Terezian saga.

”But I think the rod is important as well,” Abby continued stubbornly. She was clearly fascinated by its role as a narrative tool.

”I’m not saying it isn’t but I think it’s safe to assume that the rod can be replaced with a number of different items…” Rindy elaborated, ”after all, it only went on for two pages whereas the encounter with the whisk and the spatula, for instance, took a whole chapter. You do remember the scene where the hatchlings had to keep singing _The Sphere Song_ no matter what?”

Abby did remember. She couldn’t have forgotten it even if she’d wanted to. Rindy was an excellent reader, she even managed to get the random yodeling just right. ”Do you think we’re meant to take everything literally or is the storyteller indulging in metaphors?” she wanted to know. ”The first person narrative feels a bit over-the-top at times…”

”You mean the passage where she takes part in the chain reaction leading up to the galactic big bang?” Rindy inquired raising her right eyebrow quizzically. ”I thought it was rather explicit with the detailed depiction of what connected where and how they had to be forcefully pulled apart afterwards.” She looked pensive. ”I mean, you saw the drawings and the graphs she had enclosed.”

Abby coughed and loosened her collar. It was hot outside even though they were sitting in shade. ”Their life on Terez appears to have been… how should I put it… rather one-sided…”

”Well, they did eat occasionally,” Rindy pointed out, ”although it’s always mentioned only in passing… but then again, how many excitingly different paragraphs can one come up with mere eggs and spinach?”

Abby nodded. ”You’re right, and maybe there was a whole lot of other stuff going on as well but the narrator just didn’t find it interesting enough… she seems terribly smitten with the commander.”

Shaking her head, Rindy looked at her increduously. ”Dear, dear Abby,” she started patronisingly, ”These are all written by different Terezians… there are distinct stylistic differences.” She showed Abby a few examples. ”See how the narrator here talks so enthusiastically about the _kinetic energy penetration_ yet it’s never mentioned again after the chapter… the same goes with the writer who keeps on bragging about her awesome _particle spray_.”

The midday heat was indeed getting to Abby. ”So far there’s been no mention of any dolphins, though…” It was after all the main thing on her mind at the moment.

”Maybe it wasn’t substantial enough to make the cut?” Rindy mused. ”Harrison did describe it as preliminary fusion so I assume it’s a form of foreplay – and the aliens on these pages are far beyond first and second base.”

Rindy’s choice of words made Abby chuckle nervously. ”I think they are hitting the ball out of the park… no, make it out of the stratosphere, altogether,” she snorted. Having said that, she grew worried. ”How are things with Harrison? You are, after all, very young and I’m supposed to be a good influence to you or something…”

Rindy’s smile was adorably shy. ”Oh… we’re fine,” she muttered self-consciously, ”She’s really sweet, very tender… a bit too courteous at times…” Her cheeks had reddened slightly.

_Like mother, like daughter_ , Abby sighed watching her goddaughter. Her thoughts wandered over to Cantrell and what she had said in the morning – _our time here is limited_. She herself was forming an unhealthy attachment to her hunky warrior babe, yet she’d made damn sure she’d never think of it when the object of her attraction was around. ”Let’s go, my dear, I’m sure they’re already waiting for us in the motel.”

* * *

_Can we do it again?_ Carol asked winding her fingers in Belivet’s dark brown hair. _I want to do it again…_ She grinded herself against the beautiful alien who was about to put the dolphin back in the drawer next to the bed. _Or rather… can I do it to you, darling?_ In all honesty, she did think it was Belivet’s turn to ride the galactic surf.

_Carol-2015, you are so very considerate_ , Belivet replied. _There’s nothing I’d like more but.._. She cut her sentence short. _By the way, you are developing a magnificent stamina_ , she hastened to compliment instead. _The way you were able to throttle back at the last minute when the effective exhaust velocity was about to hit the roof… very heat-indusive!_

Carol was also very pleased with her ”overall performance” as Belivet put it, the very high thrust of her combustion chamber. Always aware of her age, she had been overjoyed and terribly turned-on by Belivet’s heated whisper during the launch sequence:

> _No fossil fuels here…_

_You called me baby in the breakfast room_ … Carol remembered suddenly. Belivet’s tender expression had somehow found its way through her happy haze.

_Really? You must be mistaken, I’ve always called you by your name_ , Belivet said feigning ignorance. She seemed reluctant to discuss matter any further, which didn’t escape Carol.

_What’s wrong?_ Carol asked Belivet. She might have been supersaturated for the second time only a moment ago but her fine-tuned body was adjusting fast to severe Terezian conditions – she read Belivet’s thoughts loud and clear.

Belivet was saved by the bell. Abby and Rindy busted in unannounced to find the couple still between the sheets. ”Mom!” Rindy exclaimed visibly relieved yet somewhat unnerved by seeing her naked in the bed with Belivet. ”You’re… awake!”

”Of course I’m awake, cupcake,” Carol purred in her sweetest voice. ”I don’t think I’ve been this awake in my entire life – maybe excluding the after hours pool party at the Dinah Shore Weekend in… oh, never mind!” Belivet looked baffled yet Abby couldn’t help but chuckle at the shared memory.

”What’s going on here?” Noticing the lack of clothing, Abby got serious again. _Hot damn, Carol has never looked so good_ , ran through her bewildered mind. ”Did you just _flip her_ again or what the hell has happened here? Peeved, she stared at Belivet.

Not minding her nudity at all, Belivet got up. She had no intention of answering to Abby in any way. _I need to go to the loo_. Carol found her insistence to use the British noun for a toilet utterly charming.

_I’m afraid you can’t_ , Rindy complained, _there’s no water in the loo_. She was certain the damn thing was broken.

Abby rolled her eyes at such ignorance. _It’s not broken! It’s not a water loo. It’s a dry toilet_. Water loo or not, Belivet was happy to have a chance to relieve herself.

* * *

Two hours later they were sitting in the car again. _Where to?_ Carol asked turning to Belivet. The entire back seat leaned in to hear her reply.

_New York City. Now starts the second part of our mission_.


	12. Sexterminator

The trip to New York wasn’t going to be an easy or even a short one. Carol estimated they would reach their destination in two days. She wasn’t willing to drive all day and all night without stopping although Cantrell had been pressuring her to do so. Belivet had luckily interrupted their heated quarrel and gotten Cantrell to conform to Carol’s decision. _Carol-2015 must not overexert herself, she’s the only car driver we’ve got_.

Abby did drive as well, occurred to Carol but unfortunately her license had been shelved some months ago after she’d been provoked to drive her Jaguar inside a topless bar in downtown Roswell. She’d paid for the damage and even been able to slip a few bills inside her lady friend’s thong – that had been the main reason for her unexpected vehicular penetration – but she’d been intoxicated as well. The police hadn’t been particularly understanding – or the lady friend who had ditched Abby the minute the law enforcement had showed up.

Belivet, Cantrell and Harrison had been so immersed in their plans they were exhausted once all six of them finally got on the road. Carol suggested the aliens take a nap on the back seat and Rindy keep her company for a change. Abby couldn’t join her in the front anyway since Cantrell had to have her hands inside her shirt all the time. This subsequently led to some seriously compromising sleeping positions and, as far as Abby was concerned, a stiff neck. She didn’t seem to mind it all that much. “It’s a small price to pay for other stiffening parts of my body,” she had chuckled to Carol. Something about Abby’s comment bothered Carol to a certain extent. She knew her friend needed release just as desperately as she had only a short while ago.

The aliens fell asleep in no time with Abby lying on top of Cantrell like a helpless turtle flipped over on its shell. It seemed unlikely she would catch sleep at all but after a while a steady snoring filled the back of the Chevy like a tranquil, oscillating hum from a hive-box.

Rindy was preoccupied with a book she had just pulled out of her backpack. Carol couldn’t make the title of it. “What’s that you’re reading?” she asked wanting to make conversation.

“ _Come As You Are. A Guide for Hatchlings_ …” Rindy winked her eye mischievously at her mother. “By the one and only Sister Alicia.” She showed Carol the cover of the booklet featuring a naked Terezian covering her blow-off nozzle with a bouquet of spinach as a feral fig leaf.  

“You swiped it?” Carol whispered between her teeth. “Where did you get it?” She couldn’t believe her daughter’s nerve.

“Of course I swiped it,” Rindy mouthed back. “Cantrell shoved most of the stuff in her duffel bag and pretty much forgot about it. She may be awesome eye candy but, hey, let’s face it, she’s not the brightest star in the galaxy.” Tapping the booklet with her fingers, Rindy was obviously very proud of herself.

 _Hot and half-witted, just the way Abby likes them_ , Carol thought sighing heavily. “Well… what does it say?” She couldn’t help her curiosity any more than Abby could help ramming her car inside a closed gin joint.

First glancing slyly behind her, Rindy cleared her throat and started to read quietly, hoping none of it would reach the others in the back.

> _My Dear Hatchling,_
> 
> _It is my utmost pleasure to welcome you to our midst. You have only just started on the path of both your personal fulfillment and common good. Make the most of your time on Terez, make it matter by willingly sharing what is yours to give. I, your Supreme Commander, expect nothing less than total submission to the Five Basic Rules defined in the first chapter…_

“What are the Five Basic Rules?” Carol interrupted taking a nervous look at the rear view mirror. The aliens as well as Abby seemed to be perfectly unaware of their forbidden pastime.

Rindy leafed over to the right page. “Rule number one: _Be Prepared_.”

“That sounds like something out of a scouts’ manual,” Carol snorted amusedly. Somehow she knew there had to be more to it.

Rindy shook her head. “Not exactly… this refers to the right of the first night and goes on describing in minute detail how a hatchling is to prepare her body for her rite of passage with Sister Alicia…” She blushed reading the next lines.

“What? What?” Carol couldn’t wait for her to continue.

“There’s first a full-page description of the baths and the massages she’s supposed to take during the week before the ultimate encounter. The exact amount of spheres and greens to be consumed to attain the perfect mind and body alignment…” Rindy elaborated. “And then… hang on,” she said focusing on the text once more.

 _“A hatchling is to lie down on the pink, fur-lined cocoon her naked body exposed to full view. When the supreme commander enters the hut, she is not to move or utter a single word unless asked to…”_ Soon after that Rindy’s face turned crimson.

“WHAT? WHAT?” Carol’s impatience was reaching a new level.

“I can’t read you _this_ … you’re my mother, for Chrissakes!” Rindy blurted out. She handed the book over to Carol pointing out the underlined paragraph.

Carol took a look at the page Rindy was holding for her. “Oh my fucking god…” she gasped a flash of heat surging through her core. “How can _anyone_ survive _that_ … I mean while being strapped down? She’s a one kinky commander…” The thought of Belivet doing something similar to her was literally uplifting, though.

“It has obviously a lot to do with the second rule, _Be The Good Girl She Knows You Can Be_ ,” Rindy commented. “The only thing a hatchling can lose is the respect of her Supreme Commander, it says in here,” she went on. “So nothing’s off limits – not even the full rainbow thrust she is so willing to depict in here...”

“Even if it leads to aphasia? I noticed it when you showed me the page”, Carol asked quizzically.

“It’s supposedly only temporary… according to this, nine out of ten experience aphasia after their first time”, Rindy pointed out, “so it’s really nothing out of the ordinary. They get to use the demand helmet after all.”

“What is a demand helmet?” Carol asked nervously.

“It provides oxygen supply flow only when the hatchling inhales,” Rindy answered dryly. “But I’m more impressed with the DP system here. Sister Alicia is not only monitoring the hatchling’s position but also calculating the optimal angles and thruster outputs here… she’s going in deep but she’s not reckless, I’ll have to give her that, she’s well aware of the moment of congestion…”

The back seat showed signs of awakening. “Put the bloody book away, now!” Carol hissed at Rindy who was quick to comply.

* * *

Once they made it to Gary, Indiana, Carol called it a day. “We all need recharging,” she pointed out paying special attention to Abby who didn’t look too good. _She is frustrated and miserable, and she needs to get off_ , Carol decided. She had had several hours to think about Abby’s predicament and she was ready to be as clever and cunning as possible to help her best friend to achieve it. _I will make sure you’ll get what’s coming to you tonight_ , she thought a new determination stirring up in her loyal heart.

“Rindy…” she whispered to her daughter, “I need your help. Abby needs your help.” Rindy was all ears and when she realized it was indeed to aid her dear godmother she was only too eager to oblige.

Undressing for bed, Carol heard muffled cries from her daughter’s adjoining room. Before she stormed in Belivet stopped her. _Don’t_. Grabbing her hands, Belivet blocked her way.

 _It’s my daughter, for crying out loud!_ Carol transmitted helplessly. _And she’s literally crying out loud_.

 _It is a cry of joy, Carol-2015_ , Belivet assured her. _She is experiencing what the Terezian folklore calls a symmetrical clutch, a sexless coupling, if you will_. Her explanation did nothing to ease Carol’s troubled mind. _They are just exploring their mating surfaces_ , Belivet hastened to add, _and Harrison will undoubtedly utilize an appropriate gasket to prevent any unnecessary leakage in Rindy-16_.

The mention of her teenager’s _mating surface_ was enough to rattle Carol even more. She tried to push her way past Belivet but the petite alien was surprisingly strong. _Carol-2015, your moral outrage is uncalled for_ , Belivet transmitted gravely. _We saved your daughter from an unwanted pregnancy only a few days ago, and now you are all riled up about her affection for Harrison?_ Her sharp eyes cleaved Carol’s resistance in a single bolt of emerald.

 _You’re right_ , Carol admitted although the idea of having to listen to Rindy’s _sexless coupling_ was certainly unnerving. Leveling her breathing, she dropped her panties off and slipped between the covers.

 _Carol-2015_ , Belivet murmured silently, _I believe it’s our time to explore the unknown universe once more…_ She reached into her bag to bring out the desired dolphin. _It’s not here!_ Belivet nearly gasped in disbelief. _Where’s the dolphin???_ She was getting very agitated.

 _Maybe Cantrell removed it from your bag?_ Carol suggested, carefully focusing on not letting her mind wander anywhere else.

 _That must be it…_ Belivet sat slowly down on the bed her beautiful, bare torso making Carol already regret her earlier decision.

 _Isn’t there anything we can do without the dolphin..?_ Carol pleaded noticing the pained look on Belivet’s face. She took it as a good sign. Her need to conquer the final frontier was again coursing through her restless veins.  

 _You could wear the red killer heels we found in Todd-1961_ , Belivet suggested wriggling her eyebrows.

 _What do they do?_ Carol really needed to know all about their hidden potential.

 _Oh, nothing really_ , Belivet replied almost coquettishly, _but I bet they’d look really hot on you…_

Realizing her favorite alien had a shoe fetish, Carol leapt over Belivet’s side of the bed and reached for her goody bag. Feeling like a sex-starved Cinderella seeking a second fitting, she slipped the stilettos on and waited for Belivet to lose her self control. It didn’t take long. _Oh, Carol-2015, you have no idea what you do to me…_ she mumbled enraptured. _I will do my very best not to harm you, baby…_

There it was again, _the baby,_ in Belivet’s breathless outburst but this time it escaped Carol’s conscious thought. _Oh darling, just go for the mating surfaces… if need be, I’ll finish it off when you’re done…_ She was ready to _blow her gasket_ one way or another.  

* * *

It was awfully early when both Carol and Belivet woke up to a terrible, ear-deafening racket. Disoriented, Carol didn’t know at first where it emanated from but when she saw Rindy and Harrison dart out of their bedroom, she was certain it had to come from Abby and Cantrell’s room.

After a few quick steps down the corridor, Belivet was already banging on their door. Others had followed right after hearing the sound now recognized as Cantrell’s body alarm grow louder and louder every second. Harrison forced the door open with Belivet’s assistance. The sight that greeted them inside scared Carol out of her wits: Abby was lying motionless on the wall-to-wall carpeting with a harebrained smile on her face. Her entire body vibrating, screeching with hazard, Cantrell tried her best to resuscitate her manually.

Seeing what had happened, Belivet took charge. _Harrison, get the Sexterminator, NOW_. Harrison dashed back to their room only to return ten seconds later with the mysterious metal paddle device found in Todd-1961.

“Abby, Abby!” Carol cried out wringing her hands in desperation, “What’s wrong with her? Why isn’t she waking up?”

 _Stand back, Cantrell_ , Belivet commanded her hunky sister who seemed unable to understand her firm request. Harrison lifted her by the armpits and only now it became obvious that the mighty warrior was in fact sobbing uncontrollably. Belivet attached the paddles on Abby’s crotch and gave her a jolt.         

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Carol screamed not believing what had just happened. Crying, Rindy was clinging to her right arm.

 _She’s had an unsupervised dolphin ride_ , Belivet explained focusing on the task at hand. _One more time…_ Another jolt made Abby’s hips thrust violently forward. Belivet leaned in to detect any signs of reawakening. _Somehow she got a hold of the dolphin and now she’s paying the price for it_.

 _Oh my god, what have I done_ , rushed through Carol’s mind as Belivet prepared to apply her final blow on Abby’s limp frame.


	13. Pipe Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I miss you guys <3

Belivet attached the paddles on both sides of Abby’s mound and jolted her once more. The electric hum of the Sexterminator seemed to reverberate throughout her entire body. Carol leaned in to see what was happening… nothing so far. Cantrell’s sobs were growing louder and Harrison had to do her very best to keep the mighty warrior from cradling her human in her ridiculously muscular arms.

“Mom, do something!” Rindy cried out and when Carol heard her daughter’s desolate plea she snapped out of her indecision. She pushed Belivet aside and kneeled beside Abby. _Think, Carol, think_ , she told herself. And then it hit her… _well, it won’t hurt to try, it’s not like we have anything more to lose in this fiasco_. To everyone’s great surprise Carol crawled on top of Abby, whispered something in her ear, and cupping her cheeks began to French kiss her forcefully. Abby’s head couldn’t help but jerk forward as her blonde friend thrust her tongue even deeper inside her mouth. Soon her arms started to move as well in a powerless attempt to hold onto Carol's heated liplock.

_She’s awake_ , Belivet gasped not quite believing her smaragdine eyes. Cantrell’s cries had subsided. She was her old suspicious self again.

Carol sat up to gaze into Abby’s eyes that were slowly fluttering open. “Abigail,” she said in a soft voice, “It’s time to wake up, darling.”

Abby had a hard time focusing her vision but when she saw Carol straddling her she blushed to her ears. “Did you mean what you said?” she asked breathlessly.

“Of course.” Carol winked her eye at Abby. “A promise is a promise. I’m glad it was enough to bring you back.” The previous flush on Abby’s face was quickly turning into a healthy glow.

_Let me help you up_ , Cantrell mumbled extending her hand to Abby. Her expression was a mix of relief, bewilderment and outright confusion. Abby stood up slowly her naked feet still somewhat wobbly.

_Whoa, easy…_ Harrison transmitted offering her another helping hand. _You’ve just been through a hefty experience_ , she said. _Whatever Carol-2015 did was clearly enough to deliver something the Sexterminator wasn’t capable of_. All eyes were strictly focused on Carol who chose to dust the hem of her plaid robe instead.        

_She’s a great… friend_ , Abby complimented after an uncomfortable silence. _There isn’t a thing she wouldn’t do for me_ , she added wistfully. _If I ever had any doubt about it – well, I don’t anymore.._. Her cheeks reddened again. “Is it just me or is it really hot in here?” Abby asked stretching her rigid limbs. She was keen to change the subject.

_Where did you get the dolphin?_   Belivet demanded to know. _Did Cantrell give it to you?_   She shot an angry glance at the warrior babe still holding Abby up.    

Before Cantrell could object Abby hastened to tell Belivet the truth. _Her truth_. “Cantrell had nothing to do with it. I found it lying around and decided to… umm… test drive it.” She kept her eyes glued to the carpet.

_You could have been killed, Abigail-2015_ , Belivet pointed out gravely. _Or you could’ve been surged into an endless abyss of multiple orgasms and infinite, overwhelming pleasure_. Not quite knowing _how_ to take Belivet’s vivid portrayal of a fate worse than death, Abby and Carol exchanged puzzled glances. _You might have been doomed to stay in that state forever!_   Belivet was evidently very upset with what had just taken place behind her back. Even Rindy was surprised by the alien’s aggravated ‘inburst’.          

_It’s early_ , Harrison said interrupting her sister’s inner rant. _We should catch a few more hours of sleep before taking off for the Big Dodecahedron_. Although still irritated, Belivet nodded her agreement.

_Ahem… The Big Dodecahedron?_   Carol questioned. _I think you mean The Big Apple?_

_Yes_ , Harrison replied visibly surprised, _that’s what I said. The Big Dodecahedron – we used to call apples dodecahedrons on Terez_. To her obvious dismay Rindy let out an unabashed giggle.

_I could sure use a juicy dodecahedron right about now, wouldn’t you, Mom?_   she chuckled shamelessly. Carol snorted but when she noticed the angry look on Harrison beautiful face she grew serious again.

_Now, Rindy… it’s not nice to make fun of foreign languages_ , Carol admonished her daughter trying her best to maintain a poker face. She failed miserably.

_I’d say the dodecahedron hasn’t fallen far from the tree_ , Abby quipped before joining in their raucous laughter. _What's a tree in Terezian? A cylinder?_   

Belivet, Harrison and Cantrell just stared at the three of them doubled up in shameless cackling _. I find this in very poor taste_ , Belivet spoke when the humans had finally ceased their merriment _. But I am willing to overlook your behavior as something having to do with the shock and the hysteria all this must have stirred up in you_. She pursed her full lips and dragged Carol out of the room.

_Are you mad at me?_ Carol asked Belivet when they were back in bed. The brunette had her back turned against Carol.

_I have no idea what you are talking about, Carol-2015_. Belivet made no attempt to turn around. Her voice was level but distinctly cool.

_You ARE mad at me…_ Carol purred fondling Belivet’s hips. _Aw, don’t be mad… let’s go for some makeup surfaces, darling. I’ll let you light my peace pipe – would that work for you, baby?_   Belivet was moving nervously on her side of the bed. _You do know how to use a pipe, don’t you? You just suck it gently but enough to keep it lit…_

Charged by her teasing words, Belivet flipped over to face Carol. _I know all about pipes. Sister Alicia had one and it was my job to keep it clean_ , she huffed. _I was the one to push through her shank to remove all moisture and residue at the bottom of her bowl…_  

In all her life Carol had never learned to pipe down. At least this time it worked for her benefit.

* * *

Three hours later they were all impatient to leave but the call Abby had to answer seemed to take forever. It was the Roswell police and even though Abby was the last person the local law enforcement wanted to call, they had to. Mr. Oliver had been arrested just a few hours earlier and he’d given Abby’s name and phone number as his one and only contact.

Officer Robichek tried to explain the situation to Abby but it was taking a hell of a lot of time. Mr. Oliver had been neglecting his Tourette syndrome treatment already for some time and it was demonstrating itself rather vividly. Years ago Mr. Oliver had been diagnosed with a severe case of coprolalia, an involuntary need to shout out obscenities and other socially inappropriate remarks. His condition had been successfully treated with botox injections but lately they had been affecting not only his vocal chords but his other bodily functions as well.

“So what did he actually do to get locked up?” Abby tried to find out. _[TWATASAURUS! DILDO DIVER!]_ “Excuse me – what did you just call me!!?” Abby asked officer Robichek her voice clearly upset.

“It wasn’t me, Miss Gerhard,” _[FILTHY PIG!]_ officer Robichek hastened to rectify, “I’m afraid we’ll have to sedate Mr. Oliver soon if he doesn’t calm the fuck down…” _[FLATFOOT! BACOOOON!]_

With much difficulty and after several euphemisms for her sexual orientation she had never heard of, Abby learned that Mr. Oliver had shown up at Mrs. Frittenhoff’s address and serenaded her on the street right under her bedroom window.

What might’ve been a romantic gesture had taken an ugly turn when the severely intoxicated Mr. Oliver had chosen to perform Madonna’s _Erotica_ with a full blown choreography of his own. Mrs. Frittenhoff had called the police the second time Mr. Oliver had launched into the refrain “erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body” and used the lamp post as his blatantly offensive dance pole.

To officer Robichek’s mighty relief, Abby promised to post bail for Mr. Oliver. She also promised to make sure Mr. Oliver’s daughter would pick him _[BIRKENSTOOOOCK!]_ up no later than in half an hour. “There are certainly limits to what a decent police officer like you can take”, Abby concluded politely remembering all too well that her driver’s license still belonged to the Roswell’s finest.  

* * *

Carol kept close eye at Abby the first few hours of their drive. Abby seemed perfectly happy and whenever her eyes met Carol’s she broke into an adorable smile. Carol wasn’t sure if it was the dolphin drive that had brought about this favorable change or if it had more to do with what she had whispered in her ear. It worried her to a certain extent – she had after all made a promise she couldn’t deliver all by herself.

_What did you do to Abigail-2015?_   Belivet asked curiously. Luckily Carol hadn’t thought it all through at that very moment.       

_Oh, nothing much_ , she belittled knowing very well Belivet wouldn’t buy her evasive remark.

_You must have hidden talents, Carol-2015_ , Belivet complimented. _I must say I’m very impressed_.

Carol knew very well what Belivet was up to. Her alien tried to trick her to think about it. She however wasn’t quite as defenseless anymore – ever since she’d driven the dolphin herself she had learned to keep certain things to herself. Furthermore she had noticed a change in Belivet as well – every time the alien got all hot and bothered her ability to read Carol’s mind seemed to hit rock bottom. So every time Carol wanted to throw Belivet off course she formed a mental image and stuck to it:

**RED HOT STILETTOS**

Making Belivet blush and pant excessively, it worked like a charm every freaking time.   

* * *

_I am getting a troubling signal_ , Harrison noted as they were speeding towards The Big Dodecahedron. _It’s jamming my control panel_ , she added pointing at the taut, peaked nipples underneath her skimpy top. Seeing the tips of Harrison’s breasts bulge out like two perfect marbles, Rindy swallowed hard.

_Is it what I think it is?_ Belivet asked sharply. She looked at Cantrell who instinctively grabbed Abby’s hand.

_I’m afraid so. The Dickheads have followed us here_. Harrison was reluctant to continue.

“The Dickheads? The same ones who destroyed Planet Terez and all your people?” Carol exclaimed terrified. The news of this intergalactic clan of ruthless Huns entering Earth was troubling to say the least. _Could it be that the entire fate of the human race was in jeopardy? Was it up to these three gorgeous as fuck aliens to save the day? Would it soon rain brimstone and fire – and unmanned kites? Time running out, am I to have no real hot fusion with Belivet? Will I die only supersaturated but not really, really fucked out of my mind?_   Carol’s mind was in overdrive.

Belivet stared at her amusedly. _I think you are getting way ahead of yourself, Carol-2015_. A smile touching her lips, the petite alien pressed her hot palm on the exposed lily white skin of her blonde driver’s thigh. _There is an old Terezian broadside ballad I find most appropriate for this very moment… sisters, will you join me?_

Belivet, Cantrell and Harrison started a performance that didn’t exactly resemble singing – it was more like a constant static vibration dashing through all human cavities in one whirlwind swoop and finally settling inside the hypothalamus. Yet somehow Carol, Abby and Rindy were able to hear the lyrics as well.   

> _Tereeeez… a time to eat spheres… and spinach…_
> 
> _Tereeeez… a time to hatch… and obey…_
> 
> _Tereeeez… a time to burn… and fuse…_
> 
> _Tereeeez… a time to KICK SOME SERIOUS DICK ASS FROM PLANET SEMCO_


	14. Sister Alicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd abandoned this one? Think again. <3
> 
> P.S. If anyone can tell me how to make that bloody equation look better (couldn't get it look right, dammit!) for instance as an image (don't know how to upload one!), do tell me.

_The Big Dodecahedron._ Belivet let out a contented sigh as they drove through the Holland tunnel some four hours later _._ _The City of Fdyggdsg and Bhfrwds, as Sister Alicia used to call it_ _._ The green-eyed alien was visibly moved by both her own reverie and her former commander’s debatable eloquence.

 _You do know there’s much more to New York City than just eggs and spinach_ _,_ Carol needed to point out. She wanted Belivet to see the city of her formative years as something other than a mere intergalactic variation of Eggs Florentine _._ _The Big App… Dodecahedron has been rightfully named the melting pot of different cultures, nationalities and races_ _,_ she continued. _This is where the world has come together since…_ Her sentence was rudely interrupted by Cantrell.

 _We had a melting pot at Terez, we used it for our weekly hot fusions_ _,_ she explained. _It was a permanent fixture on the square of our capital city, Frankenburg, and conveniently located right next to the hatchlings’ preparatory school, The Smith High_ _._ Cantrell’s smile was disturbingly delicious.

 _Why was it convenient?_ Rindy was brave enough to ask. She, along with Carol and Abby, guessed there had to be something risqué behind the aliens’ shameless chuckling.

Sensing her trepidation Harrison slipped her hands encouragingly inside Rindy’s blouse. _While at Smith High we couldn’t take part in the hot fusion but we were allowed to watch…_ Flustered by vivid recollections of her own, Harrison squirmed in her seat, which made Rindy’s ass grind against her lap accordingly. _I was up for my first fusion the very same week the unmanned kites rained upon Terez_ _._ _I missed it by two days_ _._

The desolate look on Harrison’s face melted Rindy into a puddle of sheer sweetness. _Aww… I’m so sorry for your loss, baby_ _,_ she consoled Harrison turning to kiss her long and hard.

“Can we please not have that in here!” Carol exclaimed impatiently. “And how is it even possible for my daughter to suck on Harrison’s face without passing out like I nearly did the first time we attempted it?” Her harried question was evidently aimed at Belivet.          

 _Calm down, Carol-2015_ _,_ Belivet hushed, _Harrison’s oral prowess is underdeveloped due to her inexperience_ _._ Her unexpected remark made both Abby and Cantrell snort.

 _Nothing underdeveloped here…_ oozed out of Rindy whose thoughts were swiftly dissolving into raunchy grunts.

“GODDAMMIT!” Carol screamed shoving her foot on the brake. “I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU! WITH ALL OF YOU!” she yelled parking the Chevy momentarily on the curb. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR… NOW!” Her furious voice commanded complete obedience. Confused, the aliens along with Abby and Rindy clambered out of the car and on to the street. Without as much as one word Carol jammed the accelerator down and took off leaving the flabbergasted five stranded at the roadside.   

Running a red light at the next intersection, Carol became conscious of what she’d just done. She had needed a breather, some time alone, yet it wasn’t at all like her to act so erratically. _Why am I like this?_ she asked herself. The strain of the past few days was definitely showing, and maybe it was time to take toll of what had really happened to her, to her life. _Sure, it could’ve happened to anyone_ , Carol scoffed, _alien encounters of the sexual kind occur repeatedly. Next time I’m up to interview some tinfoily type at the NASA headquarters, I’ll definitely pay more attention!_

Her experiences were certainly just the tip of the iceberg as far as the inexplicable phenomena were concerned. She had kept an open mind while under quenchless calibration and rapacious recharging, listening to Terezian tales and enduring seriously close shaves with Abby, Rindy and even with herself. Her chickens had been nearly squeezed to death, and now – now the fate of the entire planet depended on the unpredictable actions of three sex-starved astrobabes. _I’d say we’re fucked – YET I AM NOT YET PROPERLY FUCKED AT ALL._ And there it was, the root of her ill temper once again, she acknowledged begrudgingly. Sighing, she turned the car around hoping to find her companions where she’d left them. _Yup, there they are looking lost and forlorn_.          

Getting back to their seats, no one uttered a word. Rindy and Harrison had ceased their hanky panky, and even Cantrell settled for mere handholding with Abby on the backseat. Only Belivet dared to gaze at Carol questioningly. Her brow crinkled, she looked concerned but none of it turned into a coherent thought Carol would’ve understood.

* * *

They checked into the Waldorf Astoria at 301 Park Avenue. “We might as well go extinct in style,” Abby justified her selection. “If the world comes to an end, at least there won’t be anyone to charge these suites on my credit card,” she quipped dryly. “And this is my way to thank you, Carol,” she said handing the keycard to one of the Towers Penthouse Suites to her, “for everything…” The way she wiggled her eyebrows made Carol somewhat uneasy.    

“Listen,” Carol started taking command, “I think we should convene at our suite in an hour and go through the game plan – if we have one…” She cast a quizzical look at Belivet. “Abby, will you go and ask the concierge if he could come up with a 16 mm projector and a portable screen?” Her mind was set on finding out what the mysterious roll of film salvaged from Todd-1961 contained.

Once she’d close the door to their suite Carol sat down on the edge of the giant bed and drew a heavy breath. She was suddenly exhausted. Belivet was rummaging the canvas bag she’d confiscated from Cantrell but this time her interest wasn’t focused on the delectable dolphin – she was inspecting the swanky mink coat in minute detail. She spread the fur coat on the formal dining room table and examined it from every possible angle. Deep in thought, Belivet kept knocking the table top on different places stopping every once in a while to scratch her raven-haired head.

After a while she pulled a set of tools out of the metal case Cantrell had refused to open when first discovered. To Carol’s big surprise, Belivet put on a pair of leather gloves and a helmet with goggles attached. She started welding something in the corner of the dining room. _I need a drink_ , Carol thought walking briskly over to the liquor cabinet. The fumes and the gases rising from Belivet’s mystery chore were already filling up the exquisitely furnished space.      

“What’s going on in here?” Abby wondered when she and the others had joined Carol and Belivet in their suite.

“Beats me,” Carol scoffed sipping her rye. She was beyond even trying to guess what Belivet was up to. _Besides she hasn’t even tried to cop a feel since we checked in_.

 _Are you doing what I think you’re doing?_ Harrison mused to Belivet. She took a look at the scribblings Belivet had made on the notepad laid open next to the spread mink _._

 _I think it’s about time, don’t you?_   Belivet admitted drawing Cantrell’s attention to her work as well. She examined the equation Belivet had written down:

 

 

 

> **_F_r = (P=π_(r)(_1^2) -  π_(r ) (_2^2) )= Pπ (r(_1^2)- r (_2^2))_ **

 

  
_That’s for the instroke, right?_   Cantrell asked narrowing her eyes.

 _Yes_ , Belivet nodded. _Why take chances?_   She took the pad and explained it in detail. _The resultant force, the radius of the piston here and the radius of the piston rod, of course…_ She noticed Harrison grinning madly.   

 _Can we use it later on? Please, please, please?_   she appealed to Belivet enthusiastically. Now it was Cantrell’s turn to be amused.

 _You’ll have to check with her mother first_ , Belivet noted adamantly. _And you would have to be supervised, of course_. The final remark dampened Harrison’s spirit a bit but she looked hopeful nevertheless.

 _We’ll take it for a spin after you’ve secured it,_ Cantrell concluded _, Abigail-2015 can certainly handle it just as well as yours does._ Now their words caught the earthlings’ attention _._

“What is this?” Carol demanded to know. She was still rattled by her earlier haphazard behavior and she wasn’t going to stomach any more unwelcome surprises.

 _Carol-2015_ _,_ Belivet transmitted softly _,_ _do you trust me?_ She circled her arms around Carol’s waist and yanked her tightly against her groin.

 _Fuck_ _._ It was all Carol could think of after two days of dolphin deprivation. _Sure. Whatever you say_ _._ Whatever the aliens were up to, the matter was promptly dropped for now. 

* * *

The hotel concierge had performed a miracle and provided Abby with the desired equipment for what Carol assumed to be the quintessential Terezian home movie. _At least there’s no NC-17 rating on the label_ , she nearly snorted opening the can and carefully threading the film on the projector. Carol had volunteered to operate the projector since she was the only one with real experience – she had screened films for her high school’s private film club that had specialized on the controversial Swedish movies of the 1960s. The hobby had in fact gotten her expelled several times yet it had done little to extinguish her love of “alternative cinema”.

The projector’s motor buzzing, the film flickered on the small screen. The image was a hazy black and white square, its corners round and out of focus. Hordes of gorgeous women in uniform paraded in the background of what looked like a modern urban milieu. _Frankenburg_ _,_ Belivet transmitted reverently. She, Cantrell and Harrison leaned in to get a closer look of their former home, the fabulous capital of Terez, 1952 lightyears from Earth.

Something resembling a large cushioned cauldron enough to contain at least a legion of women caught Carol’s eye. _The melting pot_. The camera panned the scenery drinking in the ornate yet somewhat pornographic details of the main gate of the renowned Smith High and its neighboring stores selling either spinach (“FDYGGDSG-R-US”) or eggs (“All You Can Eat Bhfrwds”). Seeing familiar faces walk by winking at the prying lens, Cantrell suppressed a sob.

 _That’s the Flounder Market_ _,_ Belivet pointed at the far right corner of the screen. _We used to hang out there every Wednesday to be picked up by our elders_. Six women wearing similar see-through negligees with matching garter belts passed by. _The Order of the Dolphin!_ Belivet enthused. _I’m so glad some of them were immortalized on this film as well_ _._

Next the camera moved indoors to what appeared to be an administrative building. Belivet, Cantrell and Harrison leapt up to salute the prestigious _Pleasure Palace_ , the awe inspiring home office of Sister Alicia.

 _Good God, do we get to see her in person?_   raced through Carol’s feverish mind much faster than the 24 frames per second unfolding before her very eyes. The airy corridors seemed to go on forever and the women grow more beautiful, the closer the camera crew got to Sister Alicia’s inner sanctum.

 _The main gate is actually a relatively small and inconspicuous entrance if you compare it to the atrium you just saw_ _,_ Belivet explained excitedly _._ _We had a special word for it in Terezian, we called it the perineum_ _._ Hearing this, Abby chortled nervously earning a disapproving poke between the ribs from Cantrell.

Finally the main corridor came to its end bulging out to form a soft ellipse. In the middle a set of steep stairs led underground, to the private chambers of the High Commander. For a moment or two they could hardly see anything, only a faint flicker of purple light reflected through soft shrouds strategically slowing down the crew’s descent.

The camera seemed to arrow through the air as it penetrated the last obstacle on its way. The portal of the palatial parlor must have flown open for the screen was suddenly flooded with light and a luminous figure even the earthlings knew to be the fabled Sister Alicia.

When she turned around to face the camera both Abby and Rindy drew an astonished breath. Neither of them could however utter a word for the time being. Sister Alicia’s serene, magnificent face filled the frame as she started to speak.

 

> _My sisters, my faithful ones –_
> 
> _If you see this, our civilization has ceased to exist and you are all that remains of the desirous dominion of Terez. My rule has ended and it is up to you to choose my successor and start anew according to the teachings of the revered Chronicles._
> 
> _Before this you will have to avenge the demise of your beloved nation by luring our eternal nemesis, the filthy Dickheads, to their rendezvous with perdition. You will succeed in only one way – by burying their smug faces under piles of rubble._

Sister Alicia who had accentuated her grief-stricken words with forceful gesturing grew calm once more.

 

>   _I believe in you, and with this unwavering conviction I leave you. Stay satisfied, my brave ones._

Her luscious smile lingered on the frame for a second or two more before the image faded into nothingness. Sister Alicia had spoken.

Visibly shaken, Belivet, Cantrell and Harrison collapsed on the couch. The majestic moment had drained them of all energy. Switching off the projector, Carol became aware of Abby’s and Rindy’s mounting confusion. “What the hell is the matter with you two?” she whispered to them impatiently. Her daughter and her best friend stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Are you shitting me, Carol?” Abby questioned her eyes wide open.

“Come on, Mom,” Rindy pleaded, “You saw it yourself, admit it.”

Nonplussed, Carol stared at the two of them wondering if they’d lost their mind completely. _Anything can happen during this trip_. “Saw what?” she questioned hastily.

“For fuck’s sake, Carol,” Abby nearly exclaimed. “Sister Alicia is a spitting image of **you**!” 


	15. Mind Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're only now returning to read this story, make sure you've read the chapter I posted yesterday before moving on to this one. Thanks.

Sister Alicia’s fateful words still reverberating in the lavishly furnished suite, they all sat down to talk about what was to come. Despite prematurely ejaculating out of their own galaxy Dickheads were definitely on their way – Harrison’s hypersensitive chest had started to resemble a tackily decorated display window with two glowing red bulbs lighting the peaked points of interest. The data was all over her and none of it - excluding Harrison's nipples - was especially uplifting.

 _Their spaceship will enter the Earth’s stratosphere in approximately twenty hours_ , Harrison said reading the data on her right wrist. _After they’ve landed we have to act quickly if we plan to grant Sister Alicia her last wish_. She fell silent hoping her sisters or _anyone_ would come up with a viable plan to thwart the looming apocalypse.    

Belivet was unusually quiet her mind clearly elsewhere, which couldn’t help but bother Carol a great deal. Agitated, Cantrell paced the room. She wasn’t one to sit around and wait for the unthinkable. The look in her eyes gave her away – she’d rather go out in a blaze of glory than accept the inevitable like a lamb on its way to slaughter. If it was her time to bite the stardust, she intended to take as many Dickheads as possible with her.

After a weighty silence Belivet closed the meeting. She needed to finish the work she’d started earlier and if her calculations were correct, it would eventually yield the result they hoped for. Desperate to rely on her cautious promise, Abby, Cantrell and Harrison got up to leave the room.

“Mom,” Rindy started touching Carol’s arm, “This is not looking good, is it?” Her voice wavering, she appeared so young and fragile it affected her mother profoundly. Even though Carol wanted to tell her otherwise, she wasn’t one to lie to her daughter. Rindy would’ve been far too clever to listen to any bullshit anyway, she knew. Her fair-haired sixteen-year-old was wise beyond her years and quite capable to understand what was happening and what it could eventually mean to all of them.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Carol spoke making sure her gray gaze never abandoned her daughter’s inquisitive eyes. “But whatever happens, at least we will be together,” she continued softly. She pulled Rindy into a tender embrace, the first one in a very long while.

“Mom…” Rindy’s muffled voice had a curious edge to it. “Since we may all die tomorrow I was wondering…” She paused clearly hesitating to finish whatever it was she meant to say.

“Oh baby, let’s not talk about dying, not just yet anyway…” Carol exhaled troubled by her offspring’s palpable concern – or was it a _real_ concern, she came to think after a while. “What is it, sweet pea?” Carol asked a bit sharper this time.

“Dying’s such a bummer, you know… kinda final…” Rindy blurted out. _I’ll say_ , Carol mused sarcastically. “And there’s so much I haven’t experienced yet…” Carol was suddenly getting a really bad feeling about Rindy’s blabbering.

“Okay, out with it!” Carol said holding onto her shoulders at arms’ length. “What do you want?”

Rindy’s former angelic expression was spiced up with a kinky grin. “We want the dolphin.” She folded her arms defiantly. “After all we are the only ones who haven’t had our share of it so far, and in the light of what is happening, I think it’s only fair to let us experience it once before our downfall.” Rindy seemed to become aware of her rather willful approach so she chose to make it more amenable.

“Over my dead body!” Carol exclaimed drawing others’ attention to their brewing argument. _I can’t believe the nerve of that girl!_

“What I hear, it can be easily arranged!” Rindy snapped back. If there had been a moment of touching beauty between a mother and a daughter, it was over in a New York minute. Her eyes flaming with anger, Rindy stormed out of the room dragging Harrison with her. “Come on, babe, looks like we’re back to mating surfaces… _for now_ ,” she exclaimed furiously. “But luckily there are other ways for you to find out that my beauty is not just skin deep!” Blushing, Harrison was evidently dying to know more.

* * *

The heated argument weighed heavily on Carol’s shoulders as she got ready for bed. Belivet was still welding in the dining room so it didn’t look like she would be getting any real action that night either. Belivet had just kissed her gently on the cheek thus apologizing for the work she had to focus on.

Wearing only her favorite plaid robe, Carol got out of the bathroom and uncovered the impressive bed. She was famished yet the hunger she felt was not of the regular kind. Abandoning her robe on the floor she settled between the silk sheets that caressed her muscles like a cool cocoon spun loosely around her body by a benevolent larva. 

It didn’t feel like a dream yet it had to be one – an opulent and needy chimera it was, something so sinewy it demanded not only participation but total control. Carol wasn’t lying on her back anymore for she was on her knees between the legs of an unknown woman whose face she couldn’t make out. As she pushed against the stranger’s elevated mound she became aware of the tremendous pleasure deluging her entire body, pricking her nerve ends like shards of rubble digging a widening trench between will and wantonness.   

Nearing the ecstasy she both dreaded and yearned for, Carol saw the face below brought slowly into focus. The features weren’t foreign or vaguely familiar - they were markedly Carol's and Carol's alone, and as she plunged one last time into her arresting effigy, she reveled in the epiphany of fucking herself instead of anyone else.

At the zenith of her climax, Carol noticed her mirror-image go slack under the weight of her insistent body. The woman remained immobile yet something within her stirred upwards like a pall of white smoke draining the essence of its former lair. Mellowed by pleasure, Carol couldn’t resist it enveloping her, entering her through the mouth and the nostrils, through all the cavities and crevices still open and insouciant to shield themselves.  

Her temples throbbing, Carol tossed wildly on the bed. A knowledge unlike anything she’d ever come in contact with crowded her mind and sprained her brain. Yet it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, only taxing and tenacious. When Carol opened her eyes again she was lying flat on her back on the dining room table wearing the mink coat. Her arms and legs were tied to the table's corners to form an enticing ‘X’ of her body still naked underneath the loose furs. The alien Carol loved the most was hovering over her and for a second she thought she was being operated by her precious Belivet.

The impressive windows of the penthouse suite were all open but her perfectly exposed body was far from cold. Belivet moved next to her and smiled adorably. She was holding a retracted metal cylinder in her hands. Extended, the device had eight shiny stages, the steely surface of each gleaming triumphantly in the bright light of the new day.

Black clouds moving fast across the sky, darkness fell suddenly upon the room. Naked, Belivet stood on the table and looked down at Carol. Her eyes were filled with celestial love and adoration and Carol knew she was waiting for permission. She smiled back and nodded…

 _Carol-2015?_   Belivet was lying next to her on the bed. _Is everything alright? You were stirring in your sleep so strenuously I started to worry_. Her face was wrought up by what she’d just witnessed.

Gradually Carol became aware of her surroundings, of the king size bed she had managed to muss up completely. _Yeah… I’m fine_ , she mused apprehensively. _Are you coming to bed?_   She wanted to change the subject.

 _Yes. I think I’m ready_. Belivet undressed quickly and got in right next to Carol. _Are you sure you’re okay?_   she said cupping Carol’s face tenderly with both hands.        

Carol pulled her close and looked deep into her quaint eyes. _Yes, my love. I, too, am ready_.

* * *

The next morning started with Abby’s surprise: she had ordered breakfast to be served in her and Cantrell’s suite. To call it a breakfast was an understatement of a lifetime for it was nothing short of a sumptuous _end-of-the-days-all-you-can-eat buffet_   fit for any supreme commander.

“Rubble, huh?” Abby quipped sinking her teeth in a juicy persimmon. “Where in fuck’s name do we find all that gravel to bury those nasty dudes in?” She sounded surprisingly lighthearted given it was the dawn of the day of reckoning.

“We need to lead them to a place that has all of it readily available,” Carol replied to others’ as well as her own astonishment. What came next astounded everyone even more. “And I know exactly where…”

Forever suspicious, Cantrell was forking her poached eggs with growing disgust. _Oh yeah?_ she challenged irked by the wobbly sight on her plate. _And where is this miraculous spot you know so much about?_

Carol remained unfazed by Cantrell’s mocking tone. “Lincoln Tunnel. We’ll blow it all over those motherfuckers. With a few strategically planned strikes the tunnel will cave in and kill them all.” Strangely invigorated, she took a sip of her black coffee.

 _What a brilliant idea, Carol-2015_ , Belivet marveled. _If done properly, no one will be able to drag their bodies out of there_. Beaming at Carol she took a brave bite of a hardboiled egg – only to spit it out of her mouth right after.      

 _They need to be lured there like Sister Alicia said_ , Harrison commented. _I’m willing to volunteer to do it_. She looked at Rindy who grew exceedingly worried hearing her decision.

 _I’ll come with you_ , Cantrell stated laconically. _It’s about time I saw some real action_. Noticing Abby’s apparent dismay she squeezed her earthling’s knee. _No offense, Abigail-2015_. Cantrell’s wasn’t much of a smiley face but this time she managed to whip up a decent one for her human interest. 

 _When was the last time we did laundry?_   Belivet asked unexpectedly.

 _I think it was about a week ago, and I am running out of clean underwear, but I don’t really see any point wasting time for it today_ , Carol transmitted back.

 _I didn’t mean we’d do laundry_ , Belivet clarified. _I’m actually relieved we haven’t done it recently_. Stunned, the remaining four pairs of eyes turned to look at her curiously. They needed an explanation. _Harrison and Cantrell are competent decoys, I’ll give you that, but it’s not enough to get the job done_.  

Carol had a definite hunch of what was coming. _Are you thinking of gathering all our dirty panties and creating an irresistible scent trail for the Dickheads to follow?_   Nodding, Belivet was grinning from ear to ear. _Pure genius_ , Carol acknowledged reciprocating her smile.

“Okay, Rindy and Harrison, get cracking with those panties,” Carol instructed, “and don’t forget the ones we’re wearing now either – everyone, today we’ll all be going commando!”

She turned to face Abby. “Get the car – I don’t really care about your license now – and help them to nail the panties inside the tunnel and around its immediate proximity.”

Abby nodded her meek agreement. As she was about to leave her cell phone started ringing fiercely. “Oh hell, it’s Mrs. Frittenhoff…” she wailed hopelessly.    

Peeved, Carol snatched the phone from Abby. “Mrs. Frittenhoff,” she greeted forcefully, “It’s Carol Aird – yes, it’s been a while but enough with the pleasantries…” She drew a quick breath. “Now, Mrs. Frittenhoff, I know all this must have been quite overwhelming but I have only three words for you: GET. A. LIFE.” Again she had to pause for a moment. “For fuck’s sake, Mrs. Frittenhoff, the civilization as we know it may cease to exist in less than ten hours and you are gazing at your own navel! Grab some happiness while you can – time is running out!” She switched the phone off and threw it back to Abby. “Problem solved.”

Awestruck, Belivet, Cantrell and Harrison stared at Carol. Their jaws were hanging low when she finally noticed them gawking at her. “What?” Carol asked impatiently. “I believe it’s about time you three harness up?” She picked up the leather outfits found in Todd-1961 and stored inside the canvas bag. She threw one at each alien. Carol sat back on her chair and waved at Rindy and Abby to do the same. “I know we have a lot to do today but before we bequeath our ultimate sacrifice to the world, let’s concentrate on what’s truly important.”

Confused, both her daughter and friend took their seats. The harnesses hanging over their arms, Belivet, Cantrell and Harrison seemed seriously puzzled and taken aback by the shift in Carol’s tone.

“What are you waiting for? Strip and buckle up for prime time,” Carol commanded. “ _We_ get to watch.”


	16. Sex As A Weapon

Abby took Rindy, Harrison and Cantrell to strategically place the panties all around and inside the Lincoln Tunnel. They had abandoned the idea of nailing them on the walls or otherwise artificially attaching them to surrounding surfaces. “We’ve been so turned on all this time they will stick to anything like post-its,” Abby had explained after careful consideration. They would be gone for a couple of hours and should anyone wonder the aliens’ skimpy attire or what they were doing in the first place they’d just say they were about to shoot a science fiction film in the tunnel.

“It gives us the opportunity to restrict public’s access to the place in general,” Carol had mused wistfully. “Collateral damage should be avoided at all costs.” She still didn’t have a clear idea how exactly the Dickheads were to be stoned to death but she relied on Belivet’s invention. Neither Cantrell nor Harrison had seemed particularly concerned about this itty-bitty detail. Rindy was too busy sulking and Abby – well, Abby was being Abby, the coltish, Cantrell-fawning gamester who was more or less oblivious to the lurking menace.

Finally alone, Carol and Belivet fell silent for a fleeting moment. Belivet appeared embarrassed, which bothered Carol. _What is it?_   she asked her alien who was twiddling an antenna she had come up with the night before. Reluctant to meet Carol’s gaze, Belivet remained quiet. _Do you think I look like her?_ Carol spoke going straight to the point.  

Bewildered, Belivet raised her head to face the unexpected question and the person who'd posed it. _No…_ she managed to mumble. It wasn’t very convincing.

 _All this time and you never told me_ , Carol stated in an accusatory tone of thought. _And I assumed you liked me for myself_.  Scoffing inwardly, she turned away and walked over to the metal case found in Todd-1961. Rummaging its contents she let out a deep sigh. _Why does it affect me so? Haven’t I been the one with a one-track-mind all this time and not really focusing on deeper emotions?_   She pulled out an impressive khaki uniform with shiny golden buttons and ornately decorated epaulets. It had a sewn-in name tag on its chest. _Sister Alicia_. It was Carol’s size. _But I do love her..._

 _Carol-2015…_ Belivet’s thought was pained and thus muffled. _Please believe me when I tell you I have never treated you as Sister Alicia’s clone_. She waited for Carol to turn around and really hear her. _I do know that Sister Alicia visited Earth some 41 years ago and stuck a sphere in a woman called Mrs. Ross_ …

By now Carol was indeed paying attention. _So Mom wasn’t a schizo after all?_   All her life she’d thought her mother had been just a frustrated housewife prone to spin preposterous yarns over a UFO encounter to get the much needed attention. She had gotten it alright after sharing a rather salacious depiction of her wanton fuck fest with a blonde extraterrestrial - she had confided to great many guests of a garden party Carol’s father had arranged for the city council. It all came back to Carol now – the lewd details of how her mother - according to her - had first been tied down to a lawn mower, then to a porch swing and lastly to the much loved sloth mobile in the nursery. _Those sloths do swirl around_ , her mother had grunted when her father had found her hugging the vacuum cleaner in the broom closet.

Carol’s older sister Eileen had allegedly witnessed this fabulous finale at the tender age of eleven months. Standing in her crib she must have seen _everything_. No one had paid any real attention to her first word – _alllssiaaaccceee_ – but now it made perfect sense! _Alicia_ , _the name our mother must’ve screamed in her ecstasy_. Most of the weird stuff Eileen had done during her childhood was of course unfamiliar to Carol but she did remember how her sister used to pool her mashed potatoes into… _a melting pot?_  And now she was living a life very much like their mother’s raising two daughters named _Alice_ and _Theresa_!

As far as Carol knew her crotch had never glowed nor had it ever signaled to anyone. _Well, that’s not exactly true_ … she admitted after thinking it through. Still she had led a relatively normal life up till now – or at least as normal as one can call a life enriched by erotomania. _Oh my god, I am Sister Alicia’s illegimate daughter!_

When it hit Carol, Belivet was right by her side. _And her rightful heir_. She helped Carol to sit down, to digest the shocking news and by god, there was a lot to swallow. Kneeling reverently before Carol, she started licking her knees.

 _What the hell do you think you’re doing?_ Carol nearly exclaimed. She was somewhat ticklish.

 _I am anointing you_ , Belivet explained. _This is the second part of your holy anointment… the first one is with the ankles but I thought I’d skip that for now since we’ve done it so many times with those stilettos_. She kept adding generous saliva on Carol’s kneecaps.

 _What’s the third part?_ Carol asked suspiciously. She tried to figure out the ankle-knee ratio in terms of her other body parts.    

 _It’s further up_ , Belivet replied, _and we’ll get to it once we’re done with the Dickheads_. Her emerald eyes shining, she was eager to elaborate. _It is the most important phase of your royal ceremony lasting up to eight continuous hours_. Taken aback by such ceaseless adulation, Carol cleared her throat.        

 _Maybe it’s not all that bad… this commander business_ , Carol mused enjoying the sight of harnessed Belivet down on all fours. _I can even make my own rituals, I’m very resourceful_. A smug smile spread on Carol’s face. _Not bad at all_.

* * *

When the others finally returned, Carol’s knees were shinier than ever. It was noted by both Cantrell and Harrison who promptly kneeled before Sister Alicia’s successor – Cantrell did do it rather begrudgingly.

“What the fuck’s this all about?” Abby questioned displeased to see her warrior behave so erratically. “And what’s with the knees, Carol? Have you been toying with the furniture polish again like you did at the Dinah Shore Weekend? It took you weeks to get that stuff out of your crack.” Carol couldn’t help but cringe at the sticky memory.

Irritated, Harrison shot an impatient glance at her. _It’s Sister Carol for you – for all of us_. _She is our next High Commander.._. Before Harrison could go on, an irreverent snort interrupted her thought flow.

“And I am the High Priestess of Horny Mountains,” Rindy shouted out, “with the Space Cadet of Benevolent Bush by her side,” she continued pointing at Abby. “Who elected _you_ to be the leader?” Peeved, Rindy wasn’t going to accept her mother’s new status just like that.

“Turns out I had two moms…” Carol mumbled self-consciously. “Your grandma and Sister Alicia…” Flabbergasted, Rindy couldn’t get a word out of her mouth but Abby was outright overjoyed.

“So good ole Granny Ross wasn’t lying when she told me she’d climaxed 47 times on the rocking chair!” The expression on Abby’s face was worth seeing. “I thought she was totally _off_ her rocker instead of having alien sex _on_ it.” She was roaring with laughter.

“So Sister Alicia is… _was_ my grandmother as well?” Rindy specified. “That must count for something?” _Always bargaining, that girl…_ Carol mused furrowing her brow.

“And I’m Sister Alicia’s daughter’s best friend,” Abby hastened to add, “I think it entitles me to some prominent position in your future administration?” _For the love of god!_ Carol shut her eyes to collect her thoughts.

 _If I may suggest, Sister Carol, let’s not form a government just yet_ , Belivet spoke softly, _we still have some Dickheads to deal with_. Her eyes sought Carol who was more than grateful for her interference.

“Belivet’s right. We need to focus on the upcoming apocalypse,” Carol stressed, “If we don’t get our shit together, there won’t be any shit to rule together either.” Surprisingly both her daughter and her friend seemed to find some sense in her words.

* * *

When Harrison’s nipples started chirping incessantly, everyone knew the hour was nigh. The Dickheads had penetrated the Earth’s stratosphere and were about to land on top of the Jacob K. Javits Convention Center.

Cantrell kept watch on the horizon trying to spot possible unmanned kites hovering above. _It’s not likely they use it as their first strike_ , she transmitted. _Judging by what happened in Terez, they will first get their stinky feet on the ground and only then operate the kites with remote control_. The disgust in Cantrell was brimming over rapidly.

Her chest still lit like a Christmas tree, Harrison ran over to the metal case and piled their arsenal on the bureau. What Carol, Abby and Rindy saw didn’t exactly resemble any gun known to them – in fact they looked like… “That’s a vibrator,” Rindy said pointing at an elongated pink cylinder Harrison was currently holding.

 _No, it’s a powerful handgun designed to shoot unconquerable pleasure at one’s opponent_. Rolling her eyes, Harrison found her human’s quip seriously amusing.    

“That’s kind of its purpose”, Rindy grumbled but dropped it all the same.

Cantrell was stuffing her black leather belt bag with hollow marble-sized balls. “Geisha balls for combat, huh?” Abby inquired bemused.

 _What the hell are you talking about?_   Cantrell griped. _These are Terezian grenades made to enhance our efforts_. When she fastened a tube resembling a penis enlarger on her waist, Carol signaled hastily to Rindy and Abby behind the aliens’ backs. Better not to ask.

Checking the devices, Harrison felt the need to further explain their weapons. _I know it’s not much but when connected to our fully charged crotch batteries, it yields astonishing results_. Her smile was sheepish but hopeful all the same.

 _Never did I expect to see someone using sex as a weapon – literally, I mean_ , Carol snorted before remembering her newly acquired position as the leader of the free alien world.

 _Sex, yes – if that’s how you want to call it_ , Belivet confirmed, _and this is where Rindy and Abby come in_. The humans in question looked both puzzled and far too excited. _You will have to accompany Cantrell and Harrison to keep them turned on at all times – in order for our warriors to overcome the resistance, juices must be flowing_.

Hearing this Carol grew exceedingly worried and the gleam in her loved ones’ eyes did little to help her in her anguish. “Please be careful,” she addressed hugging both Rindy and Abby affectionately. “Should anything happen to you…” Facing the unthinkable, her voice died down.

“Aww… honey, don’t worry,” Abby consoled her. “We’ve dealt with some major Dickheads in our time, haven’t we?”

Humbled by her mother’s abrupt grief, Rindy kept her arms wrapped around Carol for an extended time. “It’ll be all good,” she said her voice genuinely moved. “When we’ll get back, we’ll celebrate, okay? I love you, Mom.” All the aliens tilted their heads adoringly before such a touching display of family love.

“I love you, Rindy – now go kick some dick!” Swallowing her tears, Carol winked her eye at her daughter. _My brave girl…_

* * *

Agitated, Carol paced the dining room floor for the next hour. The others gone, Belivet climbed out of the penthouse window to install her last contraptions on the roof. Coming back, she connected them with cables and tubes to the massive, fur coat covered table.

Harrison was sending frequent messages covering the Dickheads' movements. Getting ready to land, the giant dong-like spaceship had blocked the sunlight and turned the early evening into a pitch black night.    

 _Are you ready for this?_   Belivet finally asked Carol. _Do you know what we are about to do?_  She motioned towards the massive tabletop.

 _Yes_ , Carol responded, _and yes_. Undressing swiftly, she first looked out at the skies and then at Belivet.

 _Now starts the countdown for our hot fusion_.


	17. Big Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys,
> 
> Thanks so much for keeping me company on this crazy journey <3
> 
> In the immortal words of Sister Alicia - STAY SATISFIED

The table was set for two. A serenity Carol had never known before infiltrated her heated mind as she climbed on top of it. She knew instinctively what was expected of her, what her purpose was. She was no longer Carol Aird or Carol-2015 – she was _Sister Carol_ , the sultry sex goddess the last survivors of Planet Terez had sought out to worship.

Carol lay down on the open fur coat and slid her arms inside its plush sleeves. The mink folds grazed the aroused skin like a kindle of kittens rubbing against her coy contours. The fur coat felt alive and gentle yet Carol knew it would pin her forcibly down should she try to get up before the deed was done.

Belivet checked the connection between the wired table and the cables leading to the retracted cylinder installed out on the roof. _Sister Carol_ , Belivet transmitted gravely, _I need to tie your legs down to keep you steady at all times_. Having already seen it in her dream, Carol acquiesced to nod. The brunette alien proceeded to finalize the setting for what was to come.

Charged by the inevitability of their fusion, Belivet dismantled her harness and left it splayed on the floor. Her eyes turning neon green, she switched on the outdoor device that rotated its aim straight at the Lincoln Tunnel looming in the horizon. The tubes running up to Carol’s mink sleeves started blinking with rainbow colors, which made the fur suck her in even tighter.

What happened next could have been a dream or a hallucination but nothing could’ve been farther from the truth. An invisible web of silky electricity descended upon her heaving bosom casting white, flickering shadows on her smooth mounds. Gasping, Carol witnessed tiny Terezians frolicking around her peaked nipples and feasting between her breasts like pixies made of ice cubes and candle wax. Her flat stomach became The Flounder Market, her ribcage the lustful lanes of Frankenburg, and somewhere down below a hot wind sent her blonde shrub quivering in its steamy breeze. Carol relished the sight, the sensations, the sheer exuberance of being alive and being _life_. She was the soil her girls plowed and harvested, she was the mothership of millions of minions ready to succumb to her siren call.

By the time Belivet climbed on the table Carol was almost ready to climax out of sheer omnipotence. Still it hadn’t even begun yet – the hot fusion Carol had so eagerly awaited. Belivet’s body glowed in the dim room painting the walls and the ceiling with its blood red hue. She rose above Carol like the volcanic Mount Vulva ready to erupt all over her and spread its fiery streams along her firm fibers. The countdown was flashing on her forehead… **9 – 8 – 7** … _Fuu-uck, she is positively sizzling_ , ran across Carol’s frantic mind, and she was right: Belivet’s landing strip _was_ befogged by puffs of steam… **6 – 5 – 4** … **ASSUME YOUR POSITIONS** _…_ _Who installed a loudspeaker inside my head?? **3**_ **– 2 – 1** …  

For a blink of an eye Carol doubted if she could take it, if her body and its innocuous inhabitants even had a chance to survive what promised to be the acme of pleasure. Her muscles tightening and her brain awhirl, she nevertheless bucked her hips to establish contact for the first time. The moment Belivet’s scorching launch vehicle hit its mesmerizing mark, Carol’s meaty missile went ballistic. Her hankering hearth aflame, the table and the chairs around it started quaking violently. All the paintings on the walls spun wildly around only to fall on the parquet their frames splintering into sharp slivers of ornate wood. Swanky wallpapers slithered down like thin, leathery snakes too languid to stand the heat. The baroque chandelier situated right over their heads rocked aggressively along their voracious thrusts. As far as the apocalyptic lovers were concerned, their first time was not for whispered _sweet nothings_ – it was for _rough everythings_.        

Their fused bodies weren’t the only entities heating up – barely maintaining its coordinates, the cylindrical device on the roof was turning bright red by the second. The tubes kept pumping light in it – light that had turned fluorescent and blinding. The meter attached to the cylinder had passed its yellow bars but it needed to push further, all the way into the red zone. More was needed and more was on its way.

If Carol’s encounter with the dolphin had resembled an out-of-the-body experience this one was definitely different. Belivet was no dolphin and she had no intention of staying out of Carol’s body. It was as if she dove not only inside Carol but around her as well enveloping her from each side, from front and back. Perfectly overwhelmed, Carol’s brain couldn’t handle the omnipresent stimuli at all. She was only aware of getting higher and higher like a mountaineer deprived of oxygen yet hell-bent to reach the summit of her life. Although the ascent was dizzying, the scenery made up for it thousandfold. After all _she_ was the Sir Edmund Hillary of _Sex Everest_ and Belivet was her Sherpa, Tenzin Norgay. Theirs was to be a life of scaling the heights of the penultimate pleasure, of _sex, never rest_.  

The massive oak pedestal they possessed the miracle on was showing signs of fatigue under such keen grind. The hot liquid pooling out of them left immutable imprints on both the delicate grain and the voluptuous fur. The strands of mink sticking irrefutably together, the opulent spread soon resembled the slick back of a wet beaver. Yet the discharge was vital to shield Carol’s epidermis from burn marks. Their union complete, Carol couldn’t tell where she ended and Belivet began but the disorienting epiphany was enough to push her on the edge of reason.

Her eyelids fluttering, Carol saw the room change color at every blink. When she finally left them open she was staring at Belivet’s ass right in front of her eyes. _Souse the core…_ echoed the voice of the jedi master inside her head, _souse the core_ … She had heard it before, Carol realized – it had spoken to her all her life, built her courage whenever she had hesitated to indulge in what life had had to offer, be it a mechanical bull in a karaoke bar or the beaded seat cover in her father’s car.

The image of her unknown mother, her kindred spirit, Sister Alicia, penetrated Carol’s consciousness. The apparition wanted her to know she was sorry she had never taken part in her daughter’s life and seen her grow, never made space cookies for her high school’s bake sale. _Go the distance… the answer lies on the tip of your tongue…_

It did. Literally. Once she knew what had to be done she wasn’t tongue-tied anymore. Carol’s fleshy pink porpoise shooting through the extraterrestrial hoop, Belivet let out a scream primal enough to overload not only her lover’s senses but also the device raring to wreak havoc on the evil intruders. The clanging of its metal parts splitting ears, the cylinder hurled out a remorseless ray of Terezian rancor at the Lincoln tunnel turning it into mere gravel in just few seconds. Ravaged by its orgasmic launch, Belivet’s invention wheezed and stalled before dying down for good.

Silence hung heavy over their aching limbs as they lay in each other’s arms on the badly bruised table. Drenched all over, Carol clung to Belivet who kept staring at the ceiling. _She must be as satisfied as I am_ , Carol mused enraptured. Before she had time to finish her thought, Belivet yanked her down on the floor shielding her with her own body. Shocked, Carol opened her mouth… as the heavy chandelier hit the tabletop with a loud thump. Belivet had saved her life.

Forming grateful thoughts, Carol gazed at her alien but got no response. She tried again – nothing. _What in the world..?_

“If you are trying to transmit something to me, it’s of no use,” Belivet said in plain English. Her beautiful voice was warm and kind.

“You speak!?” Carol exclaimed astonished. It was all she could say for now.

“I have to,” Belivet confided, “I have lost my ability to read your thoughts.” Carol didn’t detect any regret in her candid statement.

“Why? How..?” Carol’s eloquence, however, left a lot to be desired for.

“I only hope you can’t read mine either…” Belivet added quietly. Suddenly she seemed shy and unsure of herself.

Carol tried hard to figure out the meaning behind Belivet’s words but again draw a blank. “Is there a reason why we’re not able to do it anymore?”

Belivet’s face lit up. “Only one thing renders it defunct.” The petite brunette was beaming.

“What is it?” Carol hastened to ask.

“True love.”

* * *

It felt kind of nice to, well, _talk_ , for a change, Carol thought. She had never cuddled with anyone before since her previous partners had either blissfully passed out (female lovers) or passed away (Harge) on her. It was after all very difficult to have a meaningful conversation with someone who was happily unconscious or totally lacking a pulse.  

Turned out that Terezians had in fact been familiar with the concept of love although the word _äfherhghsjjgagfds_ they used for it couldn’t be translated quite so simply. Its literal definition was more in tune with “becoming sappily fixated on one spinach chewing individual only after having been fucked senseless by the said person”, Belivet explained. Once again Carol was stunned by the progressiveness of the late Terezian Empire, by the mature insights and the advanced ideas it had so wisely embodied.

 _Thanks to Sister Alicia, we still have the Terezian Chronicles to abide by_ , Carol mused confidently. _With the help of such unsurpassed, well-documented folklore, we will spread the gospel of nubile pleasure to all women in all the galaxies – orally, if need be_.

When an hour had passed they grew exceedingly anxious over their sisters who had yet to return from the front line. “They should be back already,” Carol fretted wringing her hands. She may not have thought about her loved ones during the hot fusion but now her mind was wrecked with disturbing images of the collapsing tunnel and the ceaseless hail of rubble.

“Knowing Cantrell and Harrison they must’ve stayed for some extra time just to make sure the Dickheads are properly put away,” Belivet consoled her, “I’m sure they’ll be here any minute now.” Just as she had said it, they heard movement in the corridor and an eager pounding on the suite door.

“Oh my god, what happened!” Carol exclaimed when Abby, Rindy and Harrison helped Cantrell in. Wincing, the sullen warrior was in acute pain. “You are injured!” Carol screamed stating the obvious. “Did the Dickheads wound you badly?”

The trio accompanying Cantrell seemed unfazed by their comrade’s disposition. “Nah,” Abby mumbled, “She tripped on the carpet in the lobby like five minutes ago and probably just sprained her ankle…” Not giving it another thought Abby headed for the liquor cabinet.      

“Sprained her ankle… SPRAINED HER ANKLE???” At first Carol didn’t know if she should be relieved or mad but luckily the former sentiment took gradually over. She fetched the ice bucket and stuck Cantrell’s foot in it.

“Sisters,” Belivet exalted, “we have emerged victorious in our final battle, and it is due to the efforts of all of us.” Her voice quivering, she appeared truly touched by their accomplishment.

Hearing her speak, Abby and Rindy exchanged puzzled glances. Cantrell and Harrison, however, started giggling shamelessly. _Belivet’s in loo-ove… Belivet’s in loo-ove…_ they chanted in a taunting tone of thought. Blushing, Belivet bowed her head. Even if she didn’t read Carol’s mind anymore, she sure could hear her sisters’ teasing.

Only after Abby and Rindy had caught on what had happened to Belivet and Carol, the heroines of the Lincoln Tunnel shared their story with the fused couple. The Dickheads had gone berserk by the scent trail and headed straight to the tempting passageway. Once there they had gorged on the panties like rabid animals and ignored the danger that awaited them in abundance. “What a bloodcurdling sight”, Abby sighed referring to the way her favorite embroidered Brazilian briefs had been ripped in shreds under her very eyes. When Belivet’s cylinder had finally roared and brought the tunnel down with its boundless torrent of sexual frenzy, they had felt rightfully vindicated.

The sole survivors who had attempted to crawl from under the rubble had been efficiently dealt with, Harrison elaborated. Rindy especially had proven out to be a real asset. _I wish you’d seen how she operated the handgun_ , she gushed over her human, _it was as if she’d been doing it her entire life_. Hearing Harrison’s compliment, Rindy coughed and tried not to look at her mother.          

“What now?” Rindy asked hoping to change the subject. “Where do we go from here?” She looked around the ravaged suite. “It’s obvious we can’t stay _here_ for too long.” Remembering her credit card balance, Abby let out a sad sigh. Suddenly the idea of another galaxy made perfect sense to her.

“We will have to start anew,” Carol declared, “rebuild the Terezian utopia from scratch according to the principles handed down to us by Sister Alicia and her predecessors.” Where and how they would bring it about was yet unclear to her, though. “Belivet, my love, do you have any suggestions as how to proceed with this master plan?”

A sly smile lingered on Belivet’s luscious lips. “I believe I do. I happen to know the perfect place for our rebirth…” She was relishing the moment, the keen attention of her avid listeners.

“But we won’t all fit into CMORGAN-1921 even if we would get it up and running,” Carol pointed out. They were missing a space ship and, more importantly, the knowledge of any suitable planet anywhere out there…

“We won’t need a rocket to relaunch our utopia since we won’t be leaving Earth behind.” Belivet’s mysterious words echoing in their ears, the others stared at her in eager anticipation. “We will resettle to the most harmonious, to the most perfect corner of this human world…” The room was suddenly filled with rosy haze and the first bars of the anthem they would soon be humming in their brave hearts. _O Canada!_

“Oh… goody,” Abby commented her mind flooded with erotic scenarios exploiting maple syrup. “Canadian women are hot.”      

Although surprised, Carol seemed to take a liking to Belivet’s idea. But would the Canadian women really follow her to the insatiable lesbian utopia she had in store for them? Would they be willing to satisfy a striking blonde who could have graced any movie screen in an Oscar-worthy way? _I suppose they would_. “Okay, Canada it is… I’ll call Justin.”

Before she had a chance to make the call Abby stopped her. “Not so fast, my friend…” There was still unfinished business between the two of them. “I recall a certain promise you made,” she said to Carol, “and I fully expect you to live up to it.”

Grinning, Carol squeezed her hands warmly. “I haven’t forgotten, dear Abigail, but should you prefer something even better, I have a proposition for you…” Abby was all ears. “I’m thinking of appointing you the Acting Commander of Terez 2.0, the bias being on the _act_ …” Carol was wiggling her eyebrows. “We need someone to see to the recruiting and you, my dear, would be the ideal person for the job.”

Needless to say, Abby’s interest was piqued. “Do you mean that I get to..?” she was too excited to complete her sentence. “Am I to select the women and..? Deeply moved by Carol’s trust, she was gasping for air. “Cantrell could be my right hand… extra hands are good, you know,” she concluded beaming at her equally enthusiastic warrior.

“Yes, you get to do all that,” Carol confirmed. She was overjoyed to see her friend so pumped up by her new prospects.

“And you even get to use this while picking the settlers,” Belivet quipped handing the one last item from the Todd-1961 – the Erotoscope. “Cantrell’s pretty good with it but something tells me you might be even better.” By now Abby was shedding tears of joy.

“Canada awaits but right now we need recharging and some TLC – tender, loving calibration,” Carol decided. “And Rindy…” she went on apprehensively, “as a token of my undying love for you and as an award for your valor in combat I’d like you to have this.” She was holding the dolphin. “Have a whale of a time.” The expression on her daughter’s face reminded Carol of many happy Christmases.    

As they were about to retreat to their rooms Abby’s phone started buzzing. “Hello?” she greeted the caller. “What? When? Really..? Aww… that’s wonderful! Thanks so much for letting me know.” Beaming, Abby put the cell away and shared her happy news: Mrs. Frittenhoff had dropped all charges against Mr. Oliver, and that was not all – Carol’s advice had forced Mrs. Frittenhoff to face her true feelings, which had subsequently led her to see Mr. Oliver in a totally different light. Two days ago they had been married in the Roswell City Hall and right now they were honeymooning in Aruba.

_All hail Sister Carol!_


End file.
